THE LEGENDS OF UZUMAKI NARUTO
by ARIX EYES
Summary: apa jadinya kalau naruto adalah seorang missing-nin dan suka membuat kekacauan dengan temannya?, disini naruto hidup dijaman minato masih chunnin atau genin, naruto juga bukan jincuriki melainkan khusina(atau masih).OOC,TYPO,OC,OJ,NARUTO!GODLIKE!STRONG!, CHAPTER 8 UP, naruXkushi not incest
1. Chapter 1

**THE LEGENDS OF UZUMAKI NARUTO**

**Disclaimer: **bukan milik saya, aku cuman minjam karakternya doank  
**Rating**: **T**  
**Genre**: **Adventure**

**Pairing**: Naruto **X** …..

Buat yg nggak suka sama cerita saya jangan dibaca saya nggak maksa kok, tinggalkan review dan saran  
**WARNING: TYPO,OOC, OC, OJ(Original jutsu), AND ETC.**

**Summary**: apa jadinya kalau naruto adalah seorang missing-nin dan suka membuat kekacauan dengan temannya?, disini naruto hidup dijaman minato masih chunnin atau genin, naruto juga bukan jincuriki melainkan khusina(atau masih).

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dhuarr…", bunyi tembok markas Gatou dihancurkan membuat semua prajurit(A/N: ninja bayaran) siaga ketika melihat tembok kuat nan tebal tersebut hancur dengan mudahnya,"apa itu?","siapa yang melakukan ini?", banyak pertnyaan muncul dari ratusan tentara tersebut, mereka terlihat masih siaga dengan apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya setelah asap mulai menghilang di dekat tembok tersebut dapat kelihatan 2 orang ninja dengan jubbah berwarna hitam dan meraka berdua menggunakan topeng, salah satu dari mereka memiliki rambut kuning jabrik dan di topengnya ada tulisan 'FLASH'dalam huruf kanji, sedangkan yang satunya memiliki rambut hitam panjang dan ditopengnya memiliki tulisan 'DARKNESS' dlam tulisan kanji.

"Yo teme sepertinya kita terlalu membuat ribut" kata sikuning tersebut dan hanya dibalas"Hn…" oleh temannya membuat dia seperti agak kesal,

"Baiklah siapa diantara kalian yang bernama Gatou?" Tanya sikuning dengan keras, tetapi tidak ada yg mau menjawab sehingga sikuning tersebut mulai marah tanpa banyak bicara sikuning membuat handseal dan mengatakan

"**KATON:**** JIGOKU NO DANSU AKUMA**" setelah mengatakan tersebut dari depan topeng atau mulutnya keluar api yang sangat besar dan melahap beberapa orang atau tentara yang belum siap akan serangan tersebut.

"**SUITON:MIZU DO IDO**" seorang tentara yang terhindar dari amukan api raksasa tersebut membuat jutsu air untuk memadamkan api tersebut tapi hasilnya nihil bukannya mengecil tapi malah membesar dan melahap apapun tanpa sisa, setelah beberapa detik sang pria bertopeng tersebut membuat handseal lain dan berteriak

"**SUTANSU KAMINARI: KAMINARI GA HASSEI SHITE IRU**"setelah mengucapkan tersebut langit yang tadinya cerah menjadi berawan dan mulai mengeluarkan petir seperti hujan tanpa ampun di sekitar benteng tersebut, seorang ninja yang melihat itu dari jauh hanya dapat menatap dengan kagum jurus orang berambut kuning tersebut"hal ini harus dilaporkan kepada hokage-sama" gumam ninja tersebut yg akhirnya hilang dengan shunsin(apa tulisannya benar?)kembali ke benteng gatou yang hamper musna akibat serangan bdai tersebut, orang yang berambut kuning kembali bertnya" dimana gatou atau aku musnahkan tempat ini beserta kalian" ancam pria tersebut dan penekanan pada kalimat kalian. Tidak menunggu lama akhirnya ada seorang bandit yang mengatakan bahwa gatou ada di dalam tenda atau lebih tepatnya di ruangan tersembunyi didalam tanah, tidak menunggu lama sikuning beserta temannya yg dari tadi tidak bergerak dari tempat mereka telah sampai di markas rahasia gatou, kini sikuning dan temannya berdiri didepan pintu kayu yang bila dilihat cukup tebal dan kokoh. Tanpa menunggu lama sikuning memukul pintu tersebut dengan seper empat dari cakhranya sehingga hancur yg melihat pintunya hancur tanpa sisa tersebut hanya dapat melihatdengan ketakutan bagaimana tidak seseorang yg bahkan tidak dikenalnya dating dan menghancukan pintu yg sangat kuat tersebut.

"a-aapa yang kalian i-inginkan?" Tanya gatou dengan gemetaran

"kami menginginkan kepalamu pak tua bodoh" ucap sikuning dengan dingin dan diikuti oleh anggukanoleh partnernya 

"S-Siapa kalian?,dan kenapa kalian menginginkan kepalaku?" Tanya gatou dengan gemetaran dan pucat lagi(A/N: bukan gemetaran tapi sangat gemetaran)

"aku adalah.." pria berambut kuning tersebut melepaskn topengnya,"Uzumaki Naruto, orang yang akan mencabut nyawamu,kami menginginkan kepalamu karna saat ini kepalamu di **black market** telah mencapai **5.250.000** ryo",gatou hanya dapat terdiam dan ketakutan dia tidak habis piker bagaimana mungkin harga kepalanya saat ini telah mencapai 5 juta ryo,"ada kata terakhir pak tua?" Tanya pria berambut kuning atau naruto," y-ya a-k-ku ada kata tt-erakhir" kata gatou gemetar dia sudah pasrah dia tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa lagi saat ini,"hmmmm apa itu?", "s-siapa dia", tunjuk gato kearah pria berambut hitam panjang.

"aku adalah Uchiha…."

KONOHA, HOKAGE OFFICE

Sarutobi yang mulai bosan dengan kertas yg menumpuk di mejanya dia tidak habis pikir bila menjadi hokage akan sangat merepotkan.

"hmmm coba aku lihat apa yg ada di kertas pengajuan tersebut,hmmmmm memberikan dana kepada tetua desa?, ogah"dan stempel penolakan pun tergambar di kertas tersebut"lalu ijin membuat rumah pemandian yg menggabung laki-laki dengan perempuan?,ini baru boleh"sambil tersenyum mesum ketika sang hokage akan mencap diterima tiba-tiba dating seorang ninja atau anbu yg membuat sang hokage salah mencap dgn kata lain sang hokage mencap ditolak membuat sang hokage kita terlihat sangat menyesal akan hal yang baru saja terjadi, setelah beberapa detik sang hokage pun bertanya"apa yg membuat mu kesini?" Tanya hokage dengan nada kesal,'apa aku salah sesuatu?'batin sang ninja dalam hati teringat akan apa yg akan dilaporkan dia pun mengatakan"dua orang yg tidak dikenal menghancurkan markas gatou sang penjahat sekaligus lintah darat tersebut hokage-sama", sarutobi yg mendengar ini cukup tersentak dengan apa yg didengarnya,pasalnya gatou itu memiliki banyak pengawal dan tentara bayaran yang sangat kuat,"apa ciri-ciri kedua orang tersebut?", Tanya sarutobi lagi.

"kedua orang tersebut menggunakan topeng dan jubbah hitam, dan ciri-ciri rambut mereka salah satu dari merekaberambut hitam panjang dan yg satunya memiliki rambut berwarna kuning hokage-sama", mendengar tersebut membuat sang hokage terlihat sedih,"kalau begitu kau boleh pergi itachi-san",dan dibalas anggukan oleh orng yg bernama itachi tersebut menghilang menggunakan shunsin.

'naruto apa yang telah terjadi padamu dalam 2 tahun terakhir ini'kata sang hokage dalam hati tapi bila dilihat lebih jelas maka akan kelihatan cairan bening yang terjatuh dari mata sang hokage.

GATOU SECRET PLACE

Tubuh gatau kini terlihat memprihatinkan akibat banyaknya luka sayatan dimana-mana dan terlebih lagi kepala gatou kini tidak berada dalam tempatnya.

"teme kau melakukannya terlalu sadis" ucap naruto, dan hanya dibalas "biarkan saja dobe" balas org tersebut dengan dingin

"baiklah berarti kita akan membawa kepala kakek tua ini ketempat biasa?"

"tentu saja bodoh, kau kira dimana lagi tempat yg memerima kau dan aku hah..?"

"baiklah-baiklah aku kan hanya bertanya teme, dan aku kaget ternyata seorang uchiha bisa berbicara panjang lebar juga toh"canda naruto dan di deadthglare oleh orang yg ada disampingnya, masalahnya dia merasa harga diri clan uchiha yg selalu dibanggaknya seperti di injak-injak

"ayo kita pergi sekarang teme"ajak naruto yg sudah pergi menggunakan via shunshin dan diikuti oleh sang uchiha tersebut

TBC

Bagaimana adegan bertarunggnya?kurang seru kah? Maaf bila kurang seru itu karna ari nggak terlalu bisa nulis fict bertarung, dan apakah ada yg bisa nebak siapa partner naruto senpai?, yg jelas itu bukan itachi karena disini itachi adalah anbu, bila ada yg ingin ditanyakan maka akan ari jawab btw ini profil naruto senpai, dan disini naruto senpai nya godlike dan super strong 

NARUTO

Umur :18 thn

Element :5 element dasar(semua elemen)

Senjata :katana berwarna putih

Jutsu andalan : rahasia

Pair : nah ini yg akan ari Tanya siapa yg cocok jadi naruto senpai punya gf?

Daripada bingung ari kasih voting aja?jawabnya di review sips?

Khusina(disini khusina bukan ibu naru, jadi bukan incest)

Konan

Shizune

Mei .T.

KETERANGAN JUTSU NARUTO SENPAI:

**KATON:**** JIGOKU NO DANSU AKUMA: **jutsu buatan ari, sesuai namanya jigoku no dansu akuma yg berarti tarian iblis api, jutsu ini hamper sama seperti amaterasu bedanya jutsu ini lebih besar, beewarna merah seperti api biasa beda dengan amaterasu yg cendrung berwarna hitam, dan api in keluar dari mulut atau dimanapun tugasnya untuk milindungi atau membakar,berbeda dengan amaterasu yg tiba-tiba keluar entah dari mana.

**SUTANSU KAMINARI: KAMINARI GA HASSEI SHITE IRU**: jutsu buatan ari yg damegenya sangat tinggi hamper sama seperti kirin bedanya kirin hanya akan jatuh dibeberapa tempat dengan interval waktu, sedangkan kaminari ini seperti badai dan akan menjatuhkan listrik dengan tekanan super ke tanah dan kecepatannya seperti air hujan yg jatuh dari langit, kelemahan jurus ini adalah membutuhkan stock persediaan chakra yg sangat banyak sehinnga naruto akan kelelahan karna dia bukan jincuriki kyuubi.

**Itu sedikit penjelasan dari saya minna dan mohon review nya, tolong tips tapi jgn flame  
dan saya mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan fict saya dgn fict yg lain jujur saja ini fict nya aku dan keluar dari kepalaku sendiri kok, dan ini terinspirasi dari (the next uchiha madara)dan(another life story) saya jamin cerita ini akan sangat berbeda dgn fict yg saya sebutkan tadi**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**VVV**

**VV**

**V**

**ARIX EYES OUT**


	2. PERTEMUAN

**THE LEGEND OF UZUMAKI NARUTO**

**Disclaimer**: Gue nggak tau mau bilang apa

**Rating**: T

**Genre**: **Adventure**

**Pair**: Naruto X …..

Buat yg nggak suka sama cerita ini nggak usah dibaca, toh ari juga nggak marah ato maksa, tinggalkan review dan saran plz

**WARNING: TYPO,OOC,OJ,OC,AND ETC**

**Summary**: apa jadinya kalau naruto adalah seorang missing-nin dan suka membuat kekacauan dengan temannya?, disini naruto hidup dijaman minato masih chunnin atau genin, naruto juga bukan jincuriki melainkan khusina(atau masih).

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Q&A**

Q: apakah naruto harem?

A: Akan saya coba(nggak janji)

Q:bisa tulisannya di rapiin?

A: YAH MUNGKIN

**SEKIAN AJA UNTUK SAAT INI**

**PERTEMUAN UZUMAKI**

Di sebuah kota yg sepertinya sedang hujan, duduk dua orang yg masing-masing dari mereka mengenakan jubbah dan topeng, salh satu yg dari tadi berbicara tanpa henti dan selalu mendapat jawaban seperti "Hn"atau hanya anggukan kepala saja,entah suda berapa lama mereka duduk di situ sambil menatap gedung-gedung tinggi membuat mereka berdua cukup basah kuyup.

"ini semua salah mu Teme!" teriak naruto cukup keras dan jawaban yg diterimanya hanya anggukan kepala

Tidak sampai 5 menit kedua org tersebut merasakan cakra yg lumayan kuat membuat mereka menjadi posisi siaga walaupun mereka tau beberapa orang tersebut tidaklah setara dengan level mereka

"kau merasakannya Dobe?"

"ya aku merasakannya, mereka ada 3 orang salah satu dari mereka cukup kuat walaupun tidak sehebat kita"

"hah…aku terkadang iri dengan analisis mu Dobe"

"APA!Ternyata seorang uchiha bisa iri, aku cukup terkejut dengan itu" canda naruto kepada partnernya

Setelah mengucapkan itu 3 orang muncul satu perempuan dan dua laki-laki

"apa yg kalian lakukan disini?" Tanya seseorang yg belum dikenal naruto maupun partnernya, dia memiliki rambut yg lumayan aneh, dia memiliki rambut berwarna merah bertiga sepertinya menyadari kekuatan kedua org yg sedang mereka hadapi ini sangat kuat

"kami hanya sedang berjalan-jalan emmmm…"

"Nagato, panggil aku Nagato"

"baikalah Nagato-san, kami berdua hanya sedang berjalan-jalan, benarkan teme?"

"hn"

Seteah mengucapkan itu ketiga orang tersebut mengendurkan pertahannya, tetapi tidak berselang lama perempuan yg mempunyai rambut berwarna biru menayai mereka

"kalau kalian sedang berjalan-jalan kenapa kalian berdua mengenkan topeng,Hah?"Tanya wanita tersebut dengan nada dingin nan mencekam dan ditambah lagi dengan hujan yg dari tadi tdk berhenti

"ahh..kalian ingin kami membuka topeng kami?tidak masalah"

Mendengar jawaban memuaskan dari naruto membuat mereka bertiga mengangguk secara bersamaan

"baiklah"ucap naruto seraya membuka topengnya dan diikuti partnernya,ketiga orang tersebut terpaku melihat kegantengan mereka berdua(A/N: jangan kira Nagato dan Yahiko itu Homo loh),

"jadi bisa tau nama kalian berdua"Tanya konan lagi, dengan penuh selidik

"yare..yare…perempuan cantik tapi penuh curiga"goda naruto dan di deathglare oleh Konan,yahiko dan Nagato yg mendengar itu hanya menahan tawa pasalnya tidak ada yg berani menggoda Konan dan lebih parh lagi karena konan yg mitosnya cewek terdingin menjadi merona

"jangan banyak omonh atau akau akan membunuh mu!,cepat beritau siapa kau ini dan terlebih lagi temanmu yg seperti perempuan itu" Ucapan konan seperti mempuat wibawa seorang uchiha hilang dan hancur, kini naruto hanya dapat menahan tawa ketika melihat partnernya dikatain seperti perempuan, entah setan apa yg merasuki partner milik naruto sehingga dia menelan ajajran uchiha bahwa uchiha itu dingin dan tdk berperasaan.

"AKU ADALAH LAKI-LAKI!DAN TERLEBIH LAGI AKU ADALAH DEWA PARA SHINOBI!AKU ADALAH UCHIHA MADARA SANG LEGENDA DARI KONOHA!" bentak partner naruto atau lebih dikenal sebagai madara,membuat semua terdiam kecuali naruto yg sudah ketawa tanpa memperdulikan tatapan kematian dari madara, kini madara sangat marah itu terbukti dari mukanya yg selalu putih,calm,and cool sekarang menjadi seperti kepiting rebus, bagaimana tidak mereka bertiga tidak terdiam pasalnya yg sedang mereka tatap ini adalah seorang Madara, orang yg dapat menyaingi hasirama senju,keringat dingin mulai berjatuhan mulai keluar dari ketiga org tersebut,merasa madara sampai dipuncaknya membuat naruto cukup takut dan kasihan kepada merekabertiga, membuat naruto mempunyai inisiatif licik untuk madara

"yo teme coba lihat aku"kata naruto dengan facepalm

Mendengar perintah dari partnernya membuat madara menatap naruto dan berkata

"apa Do…." Belum selesai madara berbicara dia sudah terjatuh dan dengan sigap naruto menangkapnya,naruto hanya garuk-garuk kepala ketika melihat tatapan ketiga orang yg ada di depannya seperti mereka bertiga kurang percaya bahwa dia adalah madara yg asli, memang susah dipercaya tapi itulah yg terjadi

"apa kalian bisa membantuku mencarikan tempat untuk menginap?"  
belumtersadar dari lamunan mereka membuat naruto cukup bingung(A/N: biasa otak odoh milik naruto senpai memnag lambat#di rasenggan naruto-senpai)

'apa dia memang seorang madara?'(Nagato)

'masa madara bisa pingsan dengan cepat,aku ragu dengan perkataanya yg mengatakan dia itu madara'(Konan)

'uwwoohhh kekuatan sikuning itu sangat hebat'(Yahiko)

"yah dia adalah madara yang asli,jadi jgn curiga" seakan menjawab semua pikiran mereka minus yahiko, membuat mereka tersentak kaget bagai mana bisa orang bisa baca pikiran coba

'uwoooo sikuning itu bisa baca pikiran'

"dan juga namaku adalah Naruto uzumaki" mendengar penuturan naruto mengenai namanya membuat Nagato kaget, dia masih tidak percaya bahwa masih ada Uzumaki lain didunia ini,tanpa perintah otak milik Nagato tubuhnya bergerak sendiri dan memeluk naruto sambil terisak tangis, mumbuat naruto,yahiko,dan konan heran,kenapa Nagato menangis, tapi naruto tdk memperdulikan hal itu,dia masih berusaha mencerna hal ini apa yg salah dari ucapannya atau Naruto mirip ayahnya, semakin naruto memikirkan hal itu semakin sakit otaknya bagaimana tidak naruto sangat jarang berfikir bhkan dalam pertarungan motto naruto adalah _PUKUL DAHULU BERFIKIR KEMUDIAN_.

"hiks..hiks…"nagato yg masih larut dalam tangisannya, sdangkan konan masih berfikir, yahiko sedang berfikir bagaimana Naruto-senpai bisa membaca pikiran.

"hey..heyy, kenapa kau menangis nagato-san?"Tanya naruto, dengan sedikit khawatir

"a-apa kau tt-dak tau bahwa aa-aku ini jjuga se-eorang uuzz-umaki naruto-ssan?"Tanya nagato dengan isak tangis walaupun sudah mereda, hujan yg masih mengguyur mereka dan juga madara yg masih pingsan akibat jutsu naruto

"Kau bb-lang kau seorang Uu-z Hatchiyyyy" bersin naruto di depan muka nagato walaupun naruto lebih tinggi bberpa centimeter tetap saja nagato terkena semprotan naruto,mendengar naruto bersin membuat konan sedikit terkikik setelah dia sadar dari lamunnya(Konan)

"ayo kami antar kau kerumah kami untuk menginap nruto-san sebelum kamu sakit"ucap konan sambil berjalan dan diikuti oleh naruto yg sudah mengangkat madara di punggungnya dan diikuti oleh Nagato, sedangkan Yahiko masih terdiam dan masih memikirkan bagaimana naruto-senpai bisa membaca pikiran,merasa dia ditinggal membuatnya sdikitkesal dan berlari sambil berteriak

"Konan,Nagato, kalian jahat tidak mengajakku pergi"dan respon dari dua orang tersebut hnya"siapa suruh"dan"hn"

**MARKAS KONAN,YAHIKO,NAGATO**

" Jadi begitu kau selamat dari pembantaian Clan uzumaki, Ya Nagato?"

"iya Naruto-san"

"aihhh jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel san kita ini sama"ucap naruto kepada Nagato

"baiklah naruto-ssenpai" ucap nagato kurang yakin akan yg dia ucapkan tadi

"bagaimana dgn ku naruto?, bolehkah aku memnggilmu juga dengan panggilan senpai lalu…lalu apakah kamu mau ajarkan aku cara membaca pikiran" Tanya Yahiko menggebu-gebu, dan dihadiahi jitakan oleh konan

"ittai., kenapa konan-chn menjitakku" Tanya Yahiko karna dijitaki tanpa alas an

"itu karna kau tidak tau sopan baka"

"ha..ha….ha…..,tdk apa konan-chan,kau boleh memanggilku senpai, tapi aku tdk dpt mengajarkanmu karna memang tdk ada hal seperti itu"ucap naruto terkekeh ketika naruto melihat muka kurang bersemangatnya yahiko

"dia akan bangun sekitar seminggu lagi, itu karena dia memnag lemah ..ha.."setelah naruto mengucapkan itu ruangan tersebut seperti sangat menakutkan oksigen sampai sangat susah dihirup

'jangan-jangan'batin naruto,naruto berbalik kebelakang dengan gerakan yg susah atau patah-patah dan bang.. jawabannya benar kini dia melihat madara dengan perempatan dikepalanya

"naruto kali ini kau mati"ucap madara dengan horror,dan jadilah malam itu penuh dgn jeritan piluh milik naruto dan tawa milik 3 orang yg baru dikenal naruto dan madara.

**DISUATU TEMPAT DI KONOHA**

"Hmmm… jadi uzumaki naruto sudah bertidak yah?" Tanya seorang bapak yg hamper sekujur tubuhnya di perban dan didagunya ada luka menyilang atau X 

"ROOT" teriak bapak itu dan tidak beberapa detik muncullah beberapa anbu tetapi bila dilihat anbu-anbu ini kelihatan berbeda

"apa danzo-sama?" Tanya seorang anbu kepada bapak yg tadi atau sekarang dikenal dengan danzo

"misi kalian membunuh naruto uzumaki, dia adalah seorang missing-nin kelas s, jadi berhati-hati lah,dan bunuh ditempat atau bawah dia kemari"perintah dazou kepada beberapa anbu tersebut, setelah mendengar penjelasan tersebut merekapun pergi menggunakan via shunsin.

**DI SUATU TEMPAT TIDAK BERNAMA**

"jadi naruto uzumaki yah zetzu?" Tanya seseorang dari kegelapan dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh orang atau mahluk tersebut

"hmmmm uzumaki naruto dia adalah orang yang menarik"kata orang tersebut dengan penekanan pada nama uzumaki naruto

"Ohhh ya satu lagi bos, kudengar danzou sudah menyuruh pasukannya mencari uzumaki naruto juga"kata zetsu dengan nada serius

"hmmm begituh yah jadi situa danzou juga sudah mengincar uzumaki naruto sungguh menarik,khu..khu..khu…" tawa orang yg ada di dalam bayangan tersebut saking keras dan megerikannya dia tertawa sehingga rambut hitam panjang nya mulai kelihatan dan matanya yang bagaikan ular juga sudah Nampak.

**KONOHA, HOKAGE OFFICE**

"jadi bagaimana tugasmu minato?" Tanya sang hokage kepada seseorang yg ada didepannya A.K.A Minato  
"sepertinya yg dikatakan itachi-san betul markas gatou hancur berantakan seperti diserang ribuan raksasa hokage-sama,kalau boleh Tanya siapa yg melakukan itu Hokage-sama?" pertanyaan tersebut membuat sang hokage kita kembali ke masa lalunya

**LITTLE FLASHBACK**

"naruto apa cita-cita mu?" Tanya seorang paman yg sedari tadi ada di saping anak kcil berambut kuning tersebut  
"aku akan menjadi kuat untuk dapat melindungi semua orang yg naru sayang, seperti jiji,oba-san,teman-teman naru, dan semua penduduk desa"ucap anak tersebut dengan bangga membuat orang yg disampingnya hanya tersenyum lembut kepada anak tersebut.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Tanpa sadar sang hokage kita kini sudah menangis walaupun pelan-pelan tetapi ingatan ketika dia masih jounin dan naruto masih kecil tersebut mulai membuat dia kembali bersalah,tidak ada jawaban dari sang hokage membuat minato makin penasaran

"jadi hokage-sama sebenarnya siapa dia" Tanya minato ulang dengan suara yg terdengar lebih sopan

"Yg menghancurkan markas gatou adalah uzumaki Naruto" ucap sang hokage sambil menahan semua air mata yang akan tumpah setiap saat

"uzumaki naruto?,siapa dia hokage-sama,aku tidak pernah mendengar nama tersebut?"kata minato makin penasaran sang hokage menatap minato agak lama dan akhirna dia mulai membuka mulutnya

"naruto uzumaki adalah seorang yang jenius tetapi dia telah ditipu oleh danzou dan orochimaru untuk memakan buah chakra, yg membuatnya diusir oleh para tetua desa ini dengan alas an yg tidak jelas,itu membuat naruto sedikit marah dan sedih dia hamper menghancurkan semua hutan yg ada didekat konoha untuk melampiaskannya" ucap sang hokage panjang lebar.

**TBC**

Gomen..gomen chapter ini tidak ada pertarungannya dulu jangan marah yach

Untuk voting masalah pair sih chapter 4 baru diumumkan dan partner naruto sangat menngejutkan kan?

Oh iya ini sedikit profil milik madara uchiha dan lain-lain

MADARA UCHIHA

UMUR :?(sejujurnya ari nggak tau umur pasti milik madara)

ELEMENT :KATON dan (RAHASIA)

JUTSU ANDALAN : PERFECT SUSSANO

SENJATA :(RAHASIA)

YAHIKO

UMUR : 16THN

ELEMENT : angin dan petir(mungkin cocok)  
JUTSU ANDALAN : ?

SENJATA : KATANA(BIASA)

NAGATO UZUMAKI

UMUR : 16 THN

ELEMENT : angin dan air

SENJATA : RANTAI CHAKRA

JUTSU ANDALAN : SHINRA TENSEI

KONAN

UMUR :17 THN

ELEMENT :KERTAS(entah kertas itu masuk bagian mana)

SENJATA : KERTAS

JUTSU ANDALAN : RAHASIA

**Sekian profil-profil dan fict gaje saya, saya akui fict saya emank jelek tapi setidaknya tinggalkanlah review ato tips**

**Untuk namain mata doujutsu milik naruto yg bagus apa yach?**

**REVIEW**

**VVV**

**VV**

**V**


	3. FLASHBACK AND AKATSUKI

**THE LEGEND OF UZUMAKI NARUTO**

**Disclaimer**: Gue nggak tau mau bilang apa

**Rating**: T

**Genre**: **Adventure**

**Pair**: Naruto X …..

Buat yg nggak suka sama cerita ini nggak usah dibaca, toh ari juga nggak marah ato maksa, tinggalkan review dan saran plz

**WARNING: TYPO,OOC,OJ,OC,AND ETC**

**Summary**: apa jadinya kalau naruto adalah seorang missing-nin dan suka membuat kekacauan dengan temannya?, disini naruto hidup dijaman minato masih chunnin atau genin, naruto juga bukan jincuriki melainkan khusina(atau masih).

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Q&A**

Q:disini umur naruto berapa?  
A:di chapter satu udah saya terangkan kok,umur naruto disini adalah 18 thn

Q:Apakah disini madara sama seperti yg di cannon?  
A:mungkin saja, tapi disini madara terkadang gampang marah(apa lagi sifat naruto yg menurutnya kekanakan),dia juga kadang-kadang baik walaupun dia kelihatan angkuh,disini madara terbuka oleh naruto dan hanya naruto yg tau mengenai perasaan madara

Q: Bagaimana bisa madara memiliki partner naruto?  
A: Pasti banyak yg bertanya-tanya bagaimana madara memiliki partner seprti naruto?, saya akan jawab pada chapter yg akan datang.

Wah ari nggak sangka banyak yg review dan favorite, nah tanpa banyak bicara(ato curhat), langsung saja ke tkp

**Chapter 3: FLASH BACK**

Saat ini sedang hujan lebat disekitar daerah tersebut dan dapat dilihat ada seorang remaja yang bisa dibilang cukup unik dan mencolok dari rambutnya yang berwarna kuning cerah, dia kelihatannya sangat lelah setalah berjalan bermil-mil jauhnya dari desa karena alas an yang sangat tidak logis untuknya.

**FLASHBACK**

"kau….naruto kenapa kau memakan buah itu"teriak salah satu tetua desa tersebut dengan marah

"aku..aku aku tidak tau kalau buah itu terlarang, aku hanya sedang sangat lapar jadi ketika aku melihat buah tersebut aku memakannya" terang naruto kepada para tetua

"halah…. Itu hanya alasanmu saja kau hanya mau mendapat tenaga yang banyak untuk menguasai dunia ini kan?!,kau sama saja seperti madara uchiha penghianat desa ini" teriak seorang tetua gendut kepada naruto,naruto yang sedang ketakutan, walaupun dia sudah berumur 16thn tetap saja dia ketakutan, apakah nanti mereka akan menghukum mati dia atau hal-hal lainnya, naruto tidak ingin dia mati sebelum mewujudkan impiannya

'sial ini gara-gara mereka berdua seandainya aku tidak menuruti mereka aku tidak akan seperti ini'batin naruto menyesal gara-gara mengikuti perkataan atau perintah dua atasannya tersebut

"jadi homura apa hukuman yang paling tepat untuk dia"Tanya seorang tetua kepada tetua lain yang dapat dikenal dengan nama homura, sejenak ruangan tersebut mulai sunyi karena sedang memikirkan hukuman yang pantas untuk naruto,setelah beberapa detik homura pun mengatakan

"hukuman yang paling tepat untuk dia atau naruto uzumaki adalah MATI"kata homura datar dan tidak berperasaan tersebut

"Apa Aku tidak AKAN membiarkan Kalian membuang cucuku satu-satunya dan keturunan murni dari senju!" teriak sarutobi dengan cepat dan keras membuat seisi ruangan menjadi ricuh

"Hukum mati saja dia"  
""ya benar, hokum mati saja dia"

"kasihanilah dia, dia adalah keturunan murni milik senju selain tsunade,kita dapat melatih dia untuk mengendalikan kekuatannya"teriak tetua lain

"ya itu benar"

"hmmm… kalau begitu mari kita ambil suara ucap nara shukaku dengan tenang,dan mendapat perhatian dari seluruh tetua desa tersebut dan mendapat anggukan setuju dari semua tetua 

**Setelah beberapa lama pemilihan suara**

"baiklah hamper semua tetua sudah mendukung untuk naruto di eksekusi jadi dngan ini naruto dinyatakan akan dieksekusi"kata shikaku berat hati sedangkan para tetua yang menginginkan naruto mati hanya tersenyum licik dan kemenangan karena tujuan mereka telah tercapai,sedangkan sarutobi dan teman-temannya hanya dapat menahan kesediahan karena satu lagi anggota keluarga uzumaki dan senju akan mati

"a-aku tidak ingin mati!" bentak naruto dengan keras kepada seluruh tetua desa tapi itu tidak akan bertahan lama

2 HARI KEMUDIAN,HARI EKSEKUSI

Banyak ninja dari kalangan chunnin,jounin,dan anbu dating untuk melihat hari tersebut tapi tidak untuk para genin yang masih anak-anak, banyak dari jounin dan chunnin yang menangis karena akan kehilangan orang yang baik, ceria, dan berkharisma tinggi, walaupun para anbu tetap diam dan hanya memandangi tempat naruto berdiri dan akan segera dieksekusi, tetapi dibalik topeng para anbu tersebut mereka menangis dalam diam

Tidak berselang lama muncullah beberapa tetua desa dan petinggi clan-clan ternama yang ada disitu,setelah mereka berbaris rapi muncullah sarutobi dengan muka sedih,marah,dan kesal kepada para tetua desa yang menyetujui naruto akan di eksekusi,tinggal beberapa jam lagi naruto akan di eksekusi

NARUTO POV

Jadi inikah akhirnya apa kah aku akan mati sekarang?,aku bahkan belum sempat membayar utangku kepada mikoto, aku bahkan belum menjadi kuat untuk melindungi orang-orang yang aku sayangi, hati..hatiku terasa sakit jadi inikah yang disebut penungguan sebelum mati?semuanya menjadi lambat seakan-akan ingin membuat ku tetap tinggal dibumi ini apakah ini akhirku,kami-sama?,apakah aku akan segera bertemu dengan dewa shinigami?

Ahh tinggal beberapa menit lagi sebelum aku dieksekusi, aku bahkan dapat melihat sang algojo dengan muka sangarnya tapi aku masih dapat melihat dia kelihatan sedih, apakah aku begitu berpengaruh kepadanya?aku tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa lagi, jadi inilah akhirku sarutobi-jiisan, aku doakan jii-san untuk tidak ketahuan membaca komik hentai jii-san itu oleh baa-san,selamat tinggal jii-san

Aku mulai menutup mata saat aku melihat sang algojo siap menarik tuas tersebut…..

1 detik

2 detik

"TES" apa itu apakah aku menangis?

"TES" ahh ternyata itu hanya suara hujan, hmmm bahkan bumi tidak rela untuk membiarkan ku pergi

3 detik

….detik

"DHUAARRRR" suara menggelegar apa itu?

NARUTO POV END

Beberapa detik sebelum naruto akan meninggal dapat terlihat semua orang mulai menangis bahkan para anbu yg dari tadi diam kini mulai menangis, bahkan sarutobi yang sebelumnya terlihat sedih dan murka kini tergantikan oleh air mata yang jatuh dari pelupuk matanya tersebut, banyak suara tangisan yang sudah pecah membuat lapangan tersebut mulai menjadi menyedihkan ditambah hujan yang semakin menderas

"DHUAARRR….." bunyi ledakan yang sangat keras tersebut didekat tempat eksekusi tersebut yang membuat banyak shinobi manjadi siaga bahkan sarutobi kini sudah dilindungi beberapa anbu, debu yang tebal membuat banyak yang susah untuk melihat keadaan tersebut terutama didekat naruto karena daerah tersebut yang paling banyak tertupup oleh debu

"siapa yang melakuakan ini?"

"semuanya siaga"

"hati-hati"

Teriakan-teriakan mulai terdengar untuk membuat teman-teman yang lainnya tetap siaga

'Hmm… jadi sudah dimulai yah?, aku kira kau hanya bercanda ketika mengatakn kau akan menyelamatkannya,tak ku sangka kau benar-benar melakukannya' batin seseorang yg memiliki rambut putih panjang dan memiliki cat berwarna merah disekitar matanya

**HUTAN**

"dimana ini?,Tanya naruto entah kepada siapa, tapi setelah diselidiki lagi dia akhirnya menemukan seseorang atau lebih tepatnya wanita dengan rambut panjang berwarna pirang tersebut

"kau sudah aku selamatkan naruto, jadi pergilah dan jangan kembali lagi kedesa atau kau akan menjadi buronan" jawab sang wanita tersebut dengan dingin

"terima kasaih sudah menolongku,mmmm.."kata naruto, tapi dia agak bingung dengan yang akan dia ucapkan kembali pasalnya dia belum tau siapa nama perempuan tersebut

"tsunade" kata tsunade dingin kepada naruto

"baiklah tsunade-san tapi kenapa kau menyelamtkanku?" Tanya naruto ingin tau

"karena kita sama, aku adalah senju dan kau juga adalah senju, jadi kita harus saling tolong menolong"kata tsunade panjang lebar

"terima kasih"ucap naruto

"simpan saja terima kasihnya nanti,sekarang cepat pergi"

"ha'I"ucap naruto sambil mengangguk kini harapannya untuk hidup mulai terisi penuh dan dia mulai terlihat lebih semangat,tidak berselang lama tsunade pun pergi menggunakan via shunsin

FLASHBACK OFF

"HaH….Hah…." naruto yang bangun dari tidurnya kini terlihat susah bernafas, dia melihat kearah madara yang masih tergulung di futonnya pun hanya mendesah karena teringat sama masa lalu nya yang kelam tersbut

"Hn…mimpi itu lagi dobe?" Tanya madara sambil tidur

"yah mimpi yang selalu menghantui ku teme" jawab naruto dengan lesu

"kau tau mungkin kau harus banyak istirah dobe, terutama setelah kau menggunakan **SUTANSU KAMINARI: KAMINARI GA HASSEI SHITE IRU**, aku tau jurus itu membuat kau cepat kehabisan chakra"jawab madara dalam posisi yang sama yaitu belum bergerak

"mungkin kau benar teme"jawab naruto sambil mengingat jurus kaminari yang dia gunakan, memang benar jutsu itu membuatnya sangat kelelahan mungkin factor itu yang mendorong naruto kembali teringat masa lalunya itu,naruto yang berusaha tidur tapi tidak bisa jadi naruto mulai berdiri dan sempat memandang madara

"tchk…saat teman membutuhkan dia malah enakan tidur" gumam naruto

"aku dengar itu bodoh"jawab madara tetap pada posisi yang sama

"cih dari pada aku berdebat dengan mu lebih baik aku pergi"kata naruto sambil berjalan santai dia bingung dengan struktur rumah ini mungkin terlalu banyak kamar dan lorong sehingga membuat naruto tersesat

"apa yang salah dengan rumah ini?" Tanya naruto entah untuk siapa tapi yang jelas sekarang dia sangat frustasi akibat rumah ini

"senpai tersesat?"Tanya yahiko dari belakang naruto tanpa disadari oleh naruto sedikitpun

"eh?iya aku tersesat di rumah ini"jawab naruto kaget ketika dia baru sadar kalau ada yahiko dibelakangnya,apakah dia sedang sangat pusing akibat jutsu kaminari atau karena masa lalunya lagi?

"haha..ha..ha…, senpai sama dengan jiraya-sensei ketika pertama kali kerumah ini"jawab yahiko sambil tertawa

"jiraya?,dari mana kau kenal dia?"Tanya naruto penuh selidik kepada yahiko

"ketika jiraya-sensei melatih kami saat dia melihat kami bertiga sendirian setelah perang didesa kami senpai"jawab yahiko panjang lebar dan naruto hanya dapat ber oh ria saja ketika mendengar hal tersebut

**SIANGNYA**

"**KAMINARI: KATON NO AKUMA**"

Setelah naruto mengucapkan salah satu jutsunya muncul petir yang sangat banyak dari mulut naruto dan berbentuk api, nagato yang melihat hal tersebut langsung berteriak

"**SHINRA TENSEI**"

Seperti ada pelindung yang keluar dan menjaga nagato serangan yang keluar dari naruto tersebut langsung menghilang, tidak ambil lama naruto langsung menyeringai dan membuat handseal yang sangat cepat dan berteriak

"**MOKUTON: TENSHI NO AI**"

Dari tanah keluar patung yang terbuat dari kayu,bentuknya sangat besar serta memiliki memiliki badan, kepala, tangan, dan kaki kini naruto berdiri diatas kepala patung tersebut sambil melipat tangannya, semua orang yang ada disitu kaget minus madara yang sudah tau jurus-jurus naruto,tanpa banyak bicara naruto langsung membuat handseal dan bergumam

"**SECRET JUTSU: HANDS FROM DEMON**"

Setelah hal itu terjadi patung raksasa milik naruto mulai membuka mulutnya dan dari mulutnya keluar ribuan tangan raksasa yang menerjang nagato dengan sangat cepat, nagato yang kelihatan masih terpaku dengan apa yang akan terjadi hanya dapat menutup mata menunggu ajalnya tiba

"Nagato…"

"Nagato..menghindar",teriak kedua temannya(yahiko,konan), tapi nagato yang masih terdiam dan menutup matanya hanya dapat menunggu dia tidak dapat bergerak seakan tubuhnya terpaku ditempat tersebut

"**AMATERASU**"

Teriak madara dengan cepat dan api hitam mulai membakar ribuan tangan kayu yang siap membunuh nagato

"**ARGHHHH….**" Teriak patung naruto kesakitan karena ribuan tangannya hangus terbakar,setelah hal itu terjadi naruto melompat dari patung tersebut dan mengatakan

"**RELEASE**"

"**POOF**"

Patung naruto menghilang menjadi kumpulan asap tebal, seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa naruto bergerak kearah mereka bertiga dengan santai

"Hmmmm.. apa kau tidak apa-apa Nagato?"Tanya naruto dengan santai,padahal bila dilihat tubuh nagato menjadi lebih putih dari pada biasanya

"BAKA… kau hampir membunuhnya" teriak konan marah, dan hanya mendapat tawa innoconent milik naruto

"Kau terbawa suasana lagi Dobe?" Tanya madara, dan mendapat anggukan dari naruto

"ya.. begitulah teme", jawab naruto tetap dalam model santainya

'naruto-senpai harus mengajarkan aku jurus tersebut' batin yahiko penuh harap

"kau tidak bisa yahiko"jawab naruto dan madara bersama, membuat yahiko bingung

'mereka berdua paranormal!' teriak yahiko kaget dalam hati

"kenapa tidak senpai?" Tanya yahiko

"itu karena kau bukan pengguna element kayu dan juga tidak kamu tidak mempunyai mata atau doujutsu sepertiku" jawab naruto santai, dan yahiko hanya dapat mengangguk sedih

"jadi patung apa itu tadi naruto?" Tanya konan ingin tau

"itu adalah GEDO MAZU,patung atau cangkang kosong dari juubi" jawab naruto santai tapi berbeda dengan konan,yahiko,dan nagato bagaimana tidak sebuah sebuah cangkang juubi atau bijuu ekor sepuluh yang di percayai paling kuat diantara yang lainnya

**KONOHA**, **hokage office**

"hmmm jadi kita yang akan menjadi tuan rumah untuk ujian jounin?, ini akan sangat menarik" ucap sang hokage A.K.A. sarutobi, setelah membaca surat tersebut

"Hmmm baiklah, aku akan membuat mereka semua menderita" kata sarutobi dengan evil facenya

**NARUTO PLACE**

"membuat sebuah organisasi?" Tanya nagato kepada naruto dan diberi jawaban anggukan oleh naruto

"kalau aku sih setuju saja, itu karena aku bisa latihan dengan naruto-senpai dan juga madara-senpai" ucap yahiko semangat

"aku juga setuju" ucap nagato yakin

"hmmm bila kalian berdua ikut maka aku juga akan ikut"ucap konan

"kau Teme?" Tanya naruto kepada madara dan hanya diberi jawaban

"Hn" oleh madara dan itu diartikan iya oleh naruto

"tapi apa nama kelompoknya kita naruto senpai?" Tanya nagato sopan

"hmmm…..bagaimana kalau akatsuki?" jawab naruto dengan semangat

"Itu bagus"jawab yahiko dan diberi anggukan setuju oleh anggota yang lainnya

"tapi apa tujuan akatsuki ini?" Tanya konan kepada naruto

"tujuan akatsuki adalah untuk memperdamaikan dunia ini" jawab naruto mantap, dan diberi tanda 'aku mengerti' oleh anggotanya

"apa tugas pertama kita?"Tanya konan

"tugas pertama kita adalah pergi ke konoha dan menyelinap untuk mengikuti ujian jounin"ucap naruto lagi

"untuk apa dobe" kali ini madara bertanya kepada naruto

"untuk merekrut anggota yang lainnya ketika sedang ujian teme" jawab naruto

"Baiklah besok pagi kita berangkat" ucap naruto semangat,dan diberi anggukan setuju oleh anggota yang lainnya

TBC

YAY Selesai juga hore..hore…. tidak kusangka banyak yang review, neh untuk nama doujutsu terkuatnya naruto sebaiknya apa ya?,dan kira-kira siapa aja anggota akatsuki yang lainnya?,oke sayonara di chapter 4 bye

**REVIEW**

**VVVV**

**VVV**

**VV**

**V**

**ARIX OUT**


	4. Back to konoha

**THE LEGENDS OF UZUMAKI NARUTO**

**Disclaimer: **tentu saja bukan aku

**GENRE**: **ADVENTURE**

**PAIR**: **NARUTO X** (mungkin aja konan,khusina, ato mei t)

**RATING: T**

**Yang nggak suka sama cerita ini keluar aja ato nggak usah baca fict ini ari nggak marah kok**

**WARNING: OOC,OC,OJ,TYPO,AND ETC**

**Jawaban-jawaban dari beberapa pertanyaan dipindahkan kebawa, setelah fict nya selesai**

**CHATPTER 4: Back to konoha**

"aihhh udah dekat atau masih jauh lagi senpai?" Tanya yahiko, setelah berjalan bermil-mil jauhnya tanpa henti, sepertinya bukan hanya dia tapi juga kedua temannya yaitu konan dan nagato mereka bertiga sudah seperti mayat jalan atau zombie sedangkan kedua orang yang ada didepannya tetap berjalan seperti tidak merasa capek sama sekali tapi beda isi hati mereka berdua dengan penampilan mereka

"tinggal beberapa km(kilometer) lagi yahiko, jadi semangat lah, katanya mau jadi kuat tapi kok yang seperti ini aja udah nggak kuat?"kata naruto dengan beberapa sindiran kepada yahiko,yahiko yang mendengar itu hanya menggerutu saja

'cih..sialan kau dobe kau berjalan tanpa henti seperti tidak kenal lelah saja, aku tidak akan kalah dari mu' batin madara dalam hati, sebenarnya dia sudah capek dari tadi tapi dia malu untuk mengakuinya dia tidak akan mau kalah lagi dari naruto

'sialan kau madara kau kelihatan belum capek juga, akan ku kalahkan kau dattebayo~' ucap naruto dalam hati sambil semangat yang berapi-api tapi dia tidak tau kalau madara juga capek tapi mau bagaimana lagi mereka berdua tidak mau mengaku ataupun mengalah mereka berdua sudah termakan ambisi untuk saling mengalahkan

"kau sudah membuat dupliakat surat izin mengikuti ujian konan-chan?" Tanya naruto kepada konan, karena sebelum mereka pergi dia sudah meminta konan untuk membuat surat izin mengikuti ujian(palsu) dan tentu saja konan menyanggupi permintaan temannya itu atau boz nya itu

"ya aku sudah mendapatkannya dan aku juga sudah membuat biodata palsu, ini" kata konan sambil memberikan surat dan biodata palsu tersebut kepada naruto, naruto yang melihat konan ingin memberikan surat-surat tersebut pun mengambilnya, tidak beberapa lama naruto sudah membaca semua isinya

"hmmm siapa yang mau menjadi Haku?" Tanya naruto

"tentu saja aku bodoh, aku satu-satunya perempuan di kelompok murahan ini" kata konan sambil mencibir kelompok milik naruto

"Hei jangan mengejek kelompok naruto-senpai" kata yahiko kepada konan karena tidak terima kelompoknya dihina

"kita kan bisa menggunakan **HENGE NO JUTSU** konan-chan, jadi tidak perlu ribut begitu" jawab naruto santai, dan dijawab anggukan oleh yahiko dan nagato, kini wajah konan merah karena malu dia lupa kalau mereka bisa berubah wujud dengan jutsu tersebut

"hmmm bila konan-chan yang menjadi haku, siapa yang mau menjadi pain?"Tanya naruto lagi

"aku senpai" kata nagato cepat

"baiklah, selanjutnya….." belum sempat menyelesaikan pertanyaannya yahiko sudah mengatakan

"aku saja" kata yahiko mantap

"baiklah yahiko menjadi samui, lalu selanjutnya…."lagi-lagi belum sempat bicara yahiko sudah memotong kalimatnya lagi membuat tanda perempatan muncul di dahi naruto

"APA!Kenapa aku YG MENJADI perempuan" Tanya yahiko marah

"itu karena kau mengatakan iya BAKA!" jawab konan dingin

"Naruto-senpai apa bisa diubah?" Tanya yahiko penuh harap

"tidak bisa yahiko,maaf"kata naruto sambil tersenyum

"kenapa!"kata yahiko sambil menangis ala anime

"hn bila kau sudah berhenti aku akan melanjutkan pemiliahan ini lagi" ucap naruto sweetdrop karena aksi nangis yahiko

"selanjutnya kaito, baiklah kau saja teme"ucap naruto tanpa Tanya kepada orang yang bersangkutan

"hn..lalu kau Dobe?" Tanya madara kepada naruto

"aku? Aku akan menjadi penduduk biasa yang mampir di konoha"kata naruto nyengir

"itu karena satu tim terdiri dari 3 orang" jawab naruto lagi, bahkan belum ada yang bertanya masalah itu

'cih hanya mau enaknya saja' cibir madara dalam hati

" baiklah aku ingin melihat henge kalian sekarang" ucap naruto

"ha'I" ucap mereka bertiga( ,nagato)

"hn"jawab madara

"pertama kau Konan" kata naruto

"baiklah" ucap konan

"**HENGE NO JUTSU**"

"**POFF**"

Asap yang mulai hilang kini menampilkan seorang perempuan yang cukup cantik(A/N: sama seperti haku tidak ada yang berbeda kecuali bajunya karena kini dia memakai baju chunnin milik amegakure"

"lumayan, sekarang kau Nagato"ucap naruto kembali

"Ha'I senpai" ucap nagato

"**HENGE NO JUTSU**"

"**POOF**"

Setelah asap hilangkini menampilkan seorang pria yang mempunyai banyak tindikan di sana-sini (A/N: sama aja seperti di cannon bedanya kini pain lagi gunaiin rompi amegakure)

"apa kau membayangkan yahiko, nagato?" ucap naruto kepada nagato

"ya benar sekali senpai"jawab nagato santai

"Heii kenapa kau niru wajah ku ini? Lalu kenapa banyak sekali tindikannya?"Tanya yahiko marah

"itu karena aku sering mimpi kamu lagi jadi penyanyi rock" jawab nagato santai dan mendapat deathglare dari yahiko sedangkan konan hanya cekikikan

"sudah-sudah, kini giliran mu yahiko" ucap naruto menangini yahiko yang sednag marah

"Baiklah kini giliranku"ucap yahiko semangat

"**HENGE NO JUTSU**"

"pikirkanlah yang seksi yahiko" bisik naruto pelan

"**POOF**"

Kini keluarlah seorang wanita cantik yang berdada besar(A/N:lihat saja samui yang ada di cannon tapi bedanya dia kenain baju chunnin amegakure)

"GYA HA..HA…HA…." tawa naruto lepas ketika melihat tubuh yahiko yang seksi

"wah pasti lagi pikiran jorok yah?" Tanya nagato

"T-ti-tidak kok" jawab yahiko terbata bata sambil menutup muka nya yang sedang merah karena malu

" kau bahkan mempunyai payudara yang lebih besar daripada konan-chan"kata naruto sambil tertawa

"BUAGHH…..BAKA!" kata konan marah karena merasa dibilang punyanya kecil

"ITTAI" ucap naruto sambil memegang kepalanya yang benjol

"kenapa kamu memukulku konan-chan" Tanya naruto tanpa rasa bersalah

"i-itu karena kamu bilang itu…."ucap konan malu

"ya..ya..selanjutnya kau teme" kata naruto

"**HENGE NO JUTSU**"

"**POOF**"

Kini munculah pria dengan baju chunnin amegakure dan mempunyai rambut spike seperti naruto yang membedakannya adalah rambut berwarna hitam miliknya dan juga matanya yang berwarna hitam

"hmmm ok,mulai sekarang jangan ada yang membuka henge nya lalu mulai sekarang kalian saling memanggil dengan nama palsu kalian"

"tapi kita kelebihan satu orang naruto-senppai" ucap nagato

"anggap saja, konan-chan adalah jounin kaliam"

"baiklah"

"Ha'I"

"Hn"

"OKe!"

Ucap mereka bersamaan

"dan mulai sekarang kalian tidak mengenalku paham?"

HA'I" ucap mereka bersamaan minus madara yang irit kalimat

**SETELAH BEBERAPA JAM KEMUDIAN**

"akhirnya sampai juga….."kata yahiko semangat,dan diberi anggukan setujuh oleh kedua temannya

"tunggu kalian berlima, apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Tanya seorang penjaga yang ada didekat pos 

"aku sedang ingin berkunjung kerumah temanku"ucap naruto berbohong

"kalau kalian?" tunjuk penjaga tersebut kepada yahiko,konan,nagato,dan madara

"kami ingin mengikuti ujian jounin,ini suratnya" kata haku atau konan kepada penjaganya

"hmmm baiklah kalian sudah di perbolehkan masuk" ucap sang penjaga, dan diberi anggukan dari semua anggota akatsuki

'kita akan berpisah disini teman-teman semoga beruntung' batin naruto

'semoga beruntung senpai'batin nagato dan yahiko berbarengan

Kini naruto belok kekiri sedangkan kelompok madara berbelok kekanan untuk mencari hotel yang murah meriah

**DENGAN NARUTO**

'hhmmm tempat ini tidak berubah sedikitpun'batin naruto sambil melihat-lihat konoha

'aku penasaran apakah masih ada orochimaru dan danzou?, bila masih ada akan aku balas dendamku dan juga berterima kasih karena telah menyuruhku memakan buah itu' batin naruto dengan evil facenya, sudah beberapa jam naruto berkeliling, karena lamunan naruto, naruto tidak menyadari kalau didepannya ada seorang wanita yang juga sedang melamun sambil berjalan

1 detik

2 detik

BRUAGHH, bunyi tabrakan antara dua mahluk yang berbeda jenis tersebut kini sang pria a.k.a naruto mulai bangun dan memandang siapa yang dia tabrak kini naruto dapat melihat orang yang ditabraknya dia adalah seorang perempuan dengan rambut panjang berwarna merah seakan mengingatkan dia kepada nagato

"ahh maafkan aku nona" kata naruto sambil membantu si perempuan untuk berdiri, kini naruto dapat melihat wajah milik sang gadis ini dia begitu cantik bahkan kecantikannya dapat mengalahkan kecantikan konan atau pun henge milik yahiko, sumpah perempuan didepannya ini sungguh cantik pikir naruto

"ahh iya tidak papa seharunya aku yang meminta maaf karena telah menabrakmu mmmm..?"

"naruto, naruto uzumaki"jawab naruto keceplosan mengucapkan nama aslinya kini naruto takut kalau ada yang mendengarnya atau wanita ini tau mengenai dirinya

"Naruto?uzumaki?" Tanya sang wanita itu shock

"i-iya" jawab naruto takut,akan identitasnya yang akan terbongkar

"dari clan uzumaki?" Tanya wanita itu lagi

"i-iya tapi rambutku sngat berbeda dari beberapa anggota yang ada disana"jawab naruto takut

"kalau boleh tau namamu siapa" Tanya naruto ragu-ragu

"aku adalah uzumaki khusina"jawab sang perempuan tersebut a.k.a khusina

"uzumaki yang selamat dari tragedy itu?" Tanya naruto penasaran

"iya, aku dibawa disini setelah pembantaian tersebut" jawab khusina

"oh" jawab naruto, sebenarnya naruto tidak terlalu peduli kepada clan uzumaki karena setelah naruto kabur dari konoha naruto sgera ke uzosihogakure(apa ejaanya betul?) untuk mendapat bantuan dari clan uzumaki, tapi bukannya mendapat bantun malah ejekan yang naruto dapat mereka mengatakan naruto adalah pembohong karena alasan rambut yang berbeda warna

"KRUUYOK" bunyi perut milik khusina,yang membuat khusina malu sedangkan, naruto hanya cekikikan saja

"ayo aku traktir kamu makan"ajak naruto kepada khusina

"apa itu tidak apa?" Tanya khusina sambil malu-malu

"ahh itu bukan masalah besar kok lagipula anggap ini sebagai permintaan maaf karena tadi menabrak mu" kata naruto panjang lebar

"mm ok, kalau kamu memaksa"jawab khusina

**SKIP**

"hmm sekarang kamu mau kemana khusina-chan?"Tanya naruto dengan embel-embel chan, membuat khusina blushing

"a-aku mau ke kantor hokage,untuk me-menyerahkan laporan misi ku" ucap khusina gagap karena naruto memanggilnya dengan embel chan

"boleh aku ikut?" Tanya naruto

"ya tentu ssaja b-boleh" kata khusina masih tetap gagap

'aku akan sedikit memberi kejutan kepada jiji' batin naruto

Tidak terasa naruto dan khusina sudah berjalan sampai di depan kantor hokage, kenapa naruto tidak memakai henge?atau dicurigai sedikitpun oleh para ninja-ninja konoha?itu karena sekarang wajah naruto sudah dilupakan

"tok..tok"ketuk khusina

"masuk" suara berat dari dalam mengisyaratkan mereka mendapat izin masuk

"hokage-jiji aku sudah membuat laporan tentang misi terakhirku" kata khusina dengan manja

"oh jadi itu kau khusian-chan, lalu siapa orang yang disampingmu itu?" Tanya sarutobi kepada khusina

"ahh maafkan hamba hokage-sama"kata naruto seformal mungkin

"ya lalu ada apa?" Tanya sarutotobi lagi, sarutobil belum tahu kalau yang berbicara itu adalah naruto, bagaimana tidak sudah 2 tahun semenjak naruto meninggalkan konoha kini dia tampak berbeda mulai dari rambutnya yang dulu panjang hingga ke pundaknya kini telah ia potong(rambut naruto di cannon), tingginya juga sudah mulai bertambah

"tapi bisakah hokage sama menyuruh para anbu untuk pergi?" Tanya naruto kepada sarutobi, sarutobi kurang yakin dengan menyuruh mereka pergi

"aku jamin keselamatan hokage-sama dengan nyawaku" kata naruto seperti dapat membaca muka sarutobi

"hmmm baikla,KALIAN SEMUA PERGILAH!" teriak sarutobi setelah mendengar hal tersebut para anbu pun pergi

"khusin-chan sebaiknya pergi"kata sarutobi halus

"ahhh aku tidak mau"kata khusina

"tidak papa kalau khusina tidak mau pergi,toh itu juga bukan masalah"kata naruto santai

"baiklah apayang ingin kau katakana cepat, aku masih ada pekerjaan"kata sarutobi dingin

"pekerjaan apa hokage-sama?apakah membaca novel hentaimu itu?" Tanya naruto sambil menyindir

'apa?dari mana dia tahu kalau aku akan membaca itu?' batin sarutobi kaget

"eh? Berani sekali kau bicara seperti itu kepada hokage-jiji" kata khusina marah

"oh ya yang aku ingin bilang…." Belum sempat naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya telah muncul kilat berwarna kuning didepannya ya siapa lagi kalau bukan minato namikaze

"hmm ada apa Minato?" Tanya hokage a.k.a sarutobi serius

"tidak ada aku hanya ingin numpang tidur disofa saja,apakah aku mengganggu?"Tanya minato rileks seperti tidak terjadi sesuatu

"hn.. kalau begitu terserah kau saja, lalu apa yang ingin kau ucapkan tadi pak?"Tanya sarutobi mulai kembali serius

"hmm aku ingin bertanya mengenai pengeksekusian seorang chunnin dulu?" Tanya naruto sambil muali memancing sarutobi

"maaf tapi itu rahasia" kata sarutobi dingin

"pengeksekusian apa kek?" Tanya khusina lagi

"nanti akan aku critakan khusina-chan" jawab sarutobi lembut

"katanya dia adalah anak iblis yang telah melanggar aturan desa lalu dia dieksekusi mati?" sindir naruto untuk memancing amarah sarutobi

Kini sarutobi sudah dekat dengan naruto, sarutobi yang dari tadi duduk kini berdiri dan memdekati naruto hawa diruangan tersebut pun menjadi dingin dan menakutkan terlebih lagi disekitaar sarutobi

"BUAGHH…."

Khusina dan minato yang melihat hal itu pun berlari kearah naruto yang sudah dan segera menolongnya pasalnya naruto dipukul oleh sarutobi dengan keras yang menyebabkan dia terlempar beberapa meter

"sekali lagi kau mengatakan hal itu maka kau akan mati" ucap sarutobi dingin dan membuat penekanan pada setiap kata, kini sarutobi seperti ingin menghancurkan pria yang tadi dia pukul dia marah karena ada yang berani menghina cucunya

"hn lalu kenapa hokage-sama"kata naruto mulai berdiri dan melap darah yang keluar dari mulutnya, khusina yang melihat hal tersebut hanya dapat terpaku karena baru pertama kalinya dia melihat kakeknya marah

"kau sudah cukup jangan membuat keributan disini" ucap minato dingin, kini sebuah kunai sudah ada didekat leher naruto dan siap merobeknya kapan saja, sebenarnya dia(minato) tidak ingin melakukan hal ini tapi melihat hokage-sama sudah marah membuat dia harus mengambil tindakan

"kau tahu apa soal dia hah!?"Tanya sarutobi marah

"hokage-jiji jelaskan yang sebenarnya terjadi mengenai eksekusi tersebut, untuk kami pahami dan meluruskannya"kata khusina sambil setengah teriak

Akhirnya sang hokage menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar membuat minato dengan khusina membelakkan mata

"dan nama anak itu adalah…." Kata sang hokage menggantung, seperti dia tidak ingin mengatakannya lagi

"nama anak itu adalah naruto uzumaki"jawab naruto yang masih dihunuskan kuani kearah dia oleh minato

"dari mana kau tahu itu!?" Tanya hokage dingin

"eh tunggu dulu dia bilang nama anak itu adalah uzumaki naruto?"Tanya kushina tidak percaya

"ya khusina-chan nama anak itu adalah naruto uzumaki" jawab sarutobi sedih

"berarti?" khusina mulai gemetar antara takut dan tidak percaya,kini khusina menghadap naruto dan menunjuknya sambil gemetar, sedangkan naruto hanya menyeringai

"katakanlah Khusina-chan"kata naruto kepada khusina

"dia-dia-dia….." khusina masih gemetar

"dia apa khusina-chan apa dia melakuakan sesuatu yang buruk kepadamu?"Tanya sarutobi penasaran dan marah, tanpa banyak bicara sarutobi mendekati naruto dan memukulnya berkali-kali

"BUAGH","BUAGH"

"BUAGH",BUAGH"

"jiji hentikan!" teriak khusina, naruto hanya dapat menyeringai kini darah sudah bayak dimukanya mulai dari mata kiri yang sudah membiru darah di sekitar mulut dan darah yang keluar dari hidungnya

"dia-dia mengatakan kalau dia adalah naruto uzumaki jiji!" teriak khusina yang membuat semuanya kaget minus naruto

"ttidak mungkin"jawab sarutobi terbata-bata

"apa kabar hokage jiji?" Tanya naruto sambil menahan rasa sakit yang ada di muka dan perutnya

**TBC**

**Ahh… nggak disangka udah dapat 2k jadi kita stop sampai disini dulu yach?**

**And mengenai pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari chapter 3 akan aku jawab sekarang**

**Q&A**

Neko twins kagemine: maaf apa kyuubi masih ada pada diri kushina? **Iya masih ada**

Rifal-chan: naruto dapat pair gak?**iya dapat**

Jigoku no arashi: Thor mau tnya, ap yahiko gk bsa gunain eleman air, kan tu elemenx yahiko d manga/anime n ap nagato pnya rinnegan? **Mungkin nanti yahiko punya elemen air dan untuk nagato dia tetap punya rinnegan kok**

2ndprinchass: apakah trio akatsuki seumuran dg naruto  
dan kalo madara sama kyk di canon, berarti dia jauh lebih tua dari naruto,, lah di sini madara sama naruto cara bicara nya kyak seumuran? **Untuk trio akatsuki umurnya beda 2 tahun dari naruto, naruto sekarang sudah berumur 18 sedangkan trio akatsuki baru berumur 16, untuk masalah naruto dengan madara yang bicara dengan naruto kayak seumuran itu karena tingkah naruto yg gak peduli sama umur dan juga tingkah kurang ajarnya kepada orang yang lebih tua**

Selesai sudah pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sudah ditanyakan, and untuk para penggemar konan ataupun mei t sepertinya nggak bisa karena nanti nyimpang banget dari ceritanya jadi maafkan saya minna, untuk saat ini mungkin pairnya narutoXkhusi(bukan incest loh),sekali lagi saya minta maaf, tolong direview yach makin banyak review bikin aku semangat nulis jadinya ari updatenya nggak lebih dari seminggu tapi kalau reviewnya dikit dan flamenya banyak itu bikin ari jadi malas untuk melanjutkannya,hmmm sekian dulu dan semoga kita berjumpa kembali di chapter selanjutnya,khusus untuk _**vin diesel no giza, **_aku turut berduka cita

REVIEW PLEASE

VVVVV

VVVV

VVV

VV

V


	5. SORRY

**MAAF UNTUK PEMBERITAHUAN INI BAHWA FICT THE LEGENDS OF UZUMAKI NARUTO, KHUSUS CHAPTER 5 HILANG DARI DATA YANG ADA DI LAPTOP SAYA JADI MUNGKIN BUTUH BEBERAPA HARI UNTUK BISA SAYA UPDATE KEMBALI, GOMENASAI MINNA**

**TAPI SEBAGAI GANTINYA SAYA AKAN PANJANGIN WORDNYA SAMPAI 3K DAN UNTUK NAMA DOUJUTSU NARUTO TELAH DIPERTIMBANGKAN DENGAN MATANG DAN DI BERI NAMA **_**(YASAKA MAGATAMA)**_

**SEKALI LAGI GOMENASAI MINNA, MOHON KESABARAN AKIBAT KETELEDORAN ARI MOHON MAAF**


	6. FIRST LOVE & FIRST EXAM

**THE LEGENDS OF UZUMAKI NARUTO**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Yang jelas bukan aku

.

**Genre**: **Adventure**, **Slight romance**

.

**Pair**: Naruto **X** Kushina(bukan incest)

.

**WARNING: Typo,OOC, OC, OJ, AND ETC**

.

Nggak suka sama fict ini?atau nggak suka sama genrenya?mungkin dengan pairnya? Atau karena alergi typo, ooc, oc, atau oj? Ari nggak marah kok kalau nggak dibaca tapi kalau bisa jangan di flame yah?

**SESI TANYA JAWAB**

**MF Dark Youko**: bos dsni umur kushina berapa? _**17 selisih satu tahun dengan naruto**_

**Neko Twins Kaga mine**: jadi yg jahat disini orochimaru sama danzo? apa hanzo masih ada?**ya yang jahat disini itu oro dan danzo, untuk hanzo akan saya pikirkan**

**Nendra Nekukaze**: apa naruto punya doujutsu? Iya ada

: Apa buah yang naruto makan itu Devil Fruit? _**Nggak, naruto nggak makan devil fruit tapi makan buah cakra dari pohon abadi atau apa..itu namanya**_

**Samsulae29**: kok dengan kushina, minato gimana donk? _**Nanti minato dengan konan atau mikoto itu terserah voting**_

**SEKIAN SESI TANYA JAWABNYA**

**JOUNIN EXAM PART 1 & FIRST LOVE**

" hai hokage-jiji" kata naruto sanbil menahan sakit akibat pukulan-pulan yag diterimanya tadi

"ta-tapi apa yang kau la-lakukan disini?" Tanya sarutobi terbata-bata ketika menyadari bahwa orang yang dia pukul tersebut adalah orang yang sudah dia anggap cucunya sendiri

"kembali untuk sementara hokage-jiji, dan bisakah kau tuan pindahkan kunai aneh mu ini dari leherku?" Tanya naruto kepada minato

"tidak akan kubiarkan, kau adalah seorang missing-nin jadi aku tidak akan membiarkan hal tersebut terjadi" ucap minato tegas walaupun dia masih berumur 16 tahun

"kau yakin?" Tanya naruto yang tiba-tiba menghilang dan muncul dibelakang minato sambil menghunuskan pedangnya di leher minato(seperti penjahat yang sedang menyandera orang)

'apa?dari kapan?apakah ini genjutsu'batin minato kaget karena kini naruto ada di belakang minato

'sangat cepat'

'kecepatannya melebihi minato'

'ya ini pasti genjutsu' batin minato yakin

"**KAI**" teriak minato karena dia yakin ini hanya genjutsu yang diciptakan oleh naruto tapi hasilnya nihil dia tidak mendapat perubahan apapun, naruto masih tetap di posisi yang tadi yaitu dibelakang minato

"ini bukan genjutsu bodoh, tak kusangka ada seorang shinobi konoha yang bodoh seperti ini(padahal naruto senpai lebih bodoh lagi# rasenggan)" kata naruto meremehkan, minato seperti tersinggung karena dia adalah seorang prodigy clan namikaze(kalau ada), martabatnya akan jatuh kalau dia dikatakan bodoh, dalam posisi yang sama tiba-tiba naruto melemparkan kunai kearah dinding dengan cepat membuat semua orang yang di ruangan tersebut bingung

"keluarlah" kata naruto dingin, setelah mengatakan hal tersebut tidak sampai semenit keluarlah seseorang dari dalam bayangan

"itachi apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya sarutobi

"aku mendengar ada keributan disini"kata itachi dingin sambil menatap naruto

"wah ada seorang anbu muda aku yakin kau seorang uchiha, itu dapat dibuktikan dari matamu yang hitam, rambut mu juga, dan tatapan tanpa ekspresimu itu" kata naruto santai

"apakah konoha kekurangan ninja sampai mengangkat anak muda seperti kau menjadi seorang anbu? Atau kau sangat berbakat sehingga kau menjadi anbu secepat itu?" kata naruto seperti menyindir itachi

"kau belajar bahasa dingin dari mana naruto?"Tanya sarutobi ketika mendengar kalimat-kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh naruto

"dari teman lama hokage-jiji" jawab naruto enteng

"itachi apa ini genjutsu?" Tanya minato kepada itachi karena tidak percaya bahwa ini bukan genjutsu tapi itu memang dapatdi curigai karena tiba-tiba saja naruto sudah ada dibelakang minato, dan jawaban itachi hanya gelengan lemah

"percaya sekarang?" Tanya naruto kepada minato dn dijawab dengan anggukan pasrah oleh minato

"tapi bagaimana kau bisa secepat itu?" Tanya minato lirih

"gampang dengan cara mengubah struktur tubuh atau molekul menjadi partikel-partikel debu" kini minato dan semua yang ada didalam ruangan tersebut shock minus naruto, bagaimana mungkin hal itu dapat terjadi,mengubah molekul tubuh? Ya itu memang bisa tapi itu pasti sangat beresiko tinggi

"itu tidak mungkin, mengubah molekul tubuh? Itu membutuhkan ribuan tenaga dalam dan konsentrasi yang tinggi,lalu itu membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk merubah molekul dan mengumpulkannya lagi" kata minato tidak percaya

"tidak percaya bodoh?" kata naruto dingin

"ya" jawab minato pendek

"kalau kau tidak mau memberitahukan caranya akan aku korek sampai habis dari otakmu" kata minato mengancam

"lalu?"

"cih sialan kau tidak memberiku pilihan lain jadi…itachi sekarang" kata minato cepat, kini mata itachi yang tadinya hitam berubah menjadi 3 tomoe lalu berubah lagi menjadi seperti shuriken mata tiga

"tsyukomi(benar nggak penulisannya?)" ucap itachi cepat, naruto yang melihat mata itachi pun menjadi seperti kosong

**TSYUKOMI WORLD**

"jadi seperti ini yah dunia tsyukomi?" Tanya naruto entah kepada siapa

"ya kau benar ini adalah dunia tsyukomi, disini aku adalah dewa, dank au tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa" ucap itachi yang tiba-tiba ada di depan naruto

"jadi kau akan memberitahu rahasia jutsu tersebut atau tidak?"

"aku sudah jelaskan dari tadi" jawab naruto tapi jawaban milik naruto kurang lengkap membuat itachi harus menggunakan kekerasan

"kau yang minta" jawab itachi entah bagaimana naruto sudah diikat di kayu besar dan di depannya ada ribuan cloning mirip itachi masing-masing cloning memegang senjata tajam seperti katana, shuriken, kunai, dll

"pantas kau menjadi anbu dalam umur seperti itu" kata naruto tapi tidak digubris oleh itachi, salah satu cloning milik itachi maju dan bersiap untuk menusukkan katananya kepada naruto

**YASAKA MAGATAMA: HANTEN**

JLEB

"argghhhh" rintih itachi ketika perutnya terkena tusukan katana

"ba-bagaimana bisa?a-aku kira di tem-tempat ini ak-aku adalah dewa" Tanya itachi kepada naruto sambil muntah darah , perut itachi yang terkena tusukan dari katana naruto banyak mengeluarkan darah segar dan berbau amis

"ya kau benar didunia ini kau adalah rajanya,dewanya tapi itu tidak berpengaruh ketika aku menggunakan doujutsu ini" kata naruto dingin, mata biru milik naruto pun terputar dan menjadi hitam tidak berselang lama muncul 3 bulatan merah muncul dibagian kiri,kanan, dan atas lalu seperti ada garis yang menyambung ketiga bulatan tersebut, setelah itu muncul satu bulatan lain ditengah-tengah ketiga bulatan tersebut

"aku tidak pe-pernah mel….arrgghhh" perkataan itachi terputus ketika satu lagi katana masuk diperut itachi bahkan itu hanya berjarak 5cm dari katana yang satunya, kini itachi kelihatan sangat kesakitan darah makin banyak yang keluar

"kau bicara lagi maka satu lagi katana yang akan masuk dan menancap di dirimu" ucap naruto dingin

"ba-baiklah…**jleb,** arghhhh…" teriak itachi ketika satu lagi katana yang masuk kedalam tubuhnya tepat di bahu kanannya, darah mulai keluar dari perut, bahu kanan, mulut, dan hidung, terutama dari perut itachi

"ohh ayolah aku baru melarangmu berbicara tapi kau sudah melanggarnya, sekarang kau baru tahu rasa"ucap naruto santai

**(SKIP? Skip aja ya)DUNIA NYATA**

Minato yang melihat tatapan kosong naruto hanya menyeringai

'tidak ada yang dapat lolosdari jutsu ini, bahkan aku sekalipun' batin minato

"apa yang itachi lakukan?" Tanya kushina kepada sang kakek tapi hanya dijawab oleh gelengen kecil yang berarti tanda tidak tahu

'tiga detik lagi dan aku akan mendengar teriakan kesakitan milik dia' batin minato yakin

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

'sekarang' teriak minato dalam hati

"ARRGGGGGGHHH" teriak itachi kesakitan hingga membuatnya terjatuh air mata mulai keluar dari matanya nafas nya tersenggal-senggal tangannya meraba perut dan bahunya untuk memastikan tidak ada apa-apa disitu

"itachi kenapa kau yang teriak?" Tanya minato kepada itachi tapi itachi tidak memberi respon karena itachi masih membayangkan peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi

"apa yang kau lakukan kepadanya?!" bentak minato yang masih diberikan katana seperti 'kau gerak kepalamu langsung putus dari tempatnya'

"dia termakan genjutsunya sendiri" ucap naruto enteng

"mustahil itachi sudah berlatih jutsu tersebut lebih dari 2 tahun jadi dia tidak mungkin termakan jutsunya sendiri"

"apa aku kelihaan berbohong? Bukti sudah ada didepan mata bukan?" jawab naruto sambil menunjuk kearah itachi yang masih depresi?takut? mungkin kedua hal tersebut, minato yang melihat itachi hanya dapat percaya

"nah hokage-jiji kalau sudah tidak ada hal yang mau dikatakan atau apapun, aku ingin memberikan hokage-jiji hadiah ini" kata naruto sambil meyodorkan sebuah buku bersampul hitam dan terdapat tulisan' impian laki-laki'sarutobi yang meliahat hal tersebut langsung mengambilnya tanpa bilang terima kasih

"buku apa ini?" Tanya sarutobi sambil menatap naruto

"itu buku yang aku tulis selama 2 tahun terakhir"kata naruto

"kalau begitu jiji berterima kasih dan minta maaf tadisudah memukulmu naruto" ucap sarutobi sedih dan bersalah ketika mengingat kejadian yang tadi

"ahh itu dia masalahnya karena tadi hokage-jiji sudah memukulku seperti hewan jadi sebaiknya hokage-jiji memberikan aku tempat menginap di konoha untuk sementara" naruto dapat melihat sang hokage berdecih kesal

'sial dia mencari kesempatan dalam kesmpitan' batin sarutobi

"aku mau tapi rumahku sudah penuh, jadi kau mau serumah dengan kushina-chan sementara?" Tanya sang hokage dan mendapat anggukan setuju dari naruto

"baiklah kau akan tinggal di rumah kushi-chan untuk sementara dan naruto janji jangan kau hamili dia" kata sarutobi menggoda, dan hanya mendapat anggukan sedangkan kushina hnya dapat blushing

"lalu kapan itachi akan sadar?" Tanya sarutobi sambil meunjuk itachi yang masih duduk

"besok atau lusa" jawab naruto santai

"jadi kushina-chan ayo kita pergi kerumah mu" ucap naruto semangat

"i-iya" kini kushina sudah berjalan meninggalkan naruto yang masih ada diruangan tersebut

"bye jiji" kata naruto sambil berlari kecil kearah kushina

**RENT HOUSE**

"kapan mulai ujiannya senpai?" Tanya yahiko kepada madara

"hn" jawab madara pendek, kini yahiko tau kenapa naruto-senpai kadang-kadang marah kalau sedang berbicara sama madara-senpai

"jawab yang benar donk" kata yahiko mulai marah

"besok akan dimulai yahiko" kata konan karena dia tahu madara tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan itu

"wah jadi besok sudah dimulai ya?"

"yap benar sekali yahiko" kata konan mantap

"tapi…aku bosan disini" teriak yahiko frustasi karena dia tidak bisa bikin apa-apa, melihat hal tersebut konan hanya cekikikan

"kalau kau bosan bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?" Tanya nagato kepada yahiko dan konan, dan diberi anggukan setuju

"bagaimana dengan senpai?"Tanya nagato sopan kepada madara

"hn,aku akan tetap tinggal"jawab madara jelas dan padat

"hah baiklah senpai, kita akan tinggal sebentar" desah nagato pelan

"ayo kita jalan samui, haku?" Tanya nagato dengan nama samarannya

"ayo pain aku juga sudah tidak sabar"

Tidak berselang lama mereka sudah keluar dari rumah tersebut dan hanya menyisahkan madara seorang diri yang sedang menonton acara kartun

'what the hell….acara macam apa ini' umpat madara dalam hati

'kucing gemuk punya kantung ajaib?' sungguh kini madara sedang bingung dengan acara apa yang sedang dinontonnya ini (readers pasti udah tau kan film apa itu), mari kita tinggalkan madara yang masih sibuk dengan TV

**TAMAN KONOHA, malam hari**

"ahh indahnya taman ini" kata kata seseorang a.k.a yahiko terkagum-kagum melihat hamparan pohon sakura yang sedang menampakkan keindahannya dimalam hari

"yak kau benar samui" kata haku a.k.a konan

"seandainya kita punya taman seperti ini" kata seseorang dari belakang yaitu pain a.k.a nagato

"eh bukannya naruto senpai punya elemen mokuton?" Tanya yahiko pelan dan mendapat anggukan dari kedua temannya

"ya lalu?" Tanya konan bingung, kali ini otak lemot yahiko bisa lebih cepat dari kedua temannya

"kamu masih belum mengerti?"Tanya yahiko lagi, dan diberi anggukan kecil oleh konan

"kita kan bisa minta ….." belum selesai berbicara suara nagato memotong kalimat yahiko

"hei bukannya itu….." kata nagato tergantung

"itu apa?" Tanya konan dan yahiko penasaran

"bukankah itu naruto-senpai?" kata nagato sambil menunjuk seseorang

"kau yakin?" Tanya konan kurang yakin

"iya aku yakin" jawab nagato mantap

"tapi naruto-senpai sedang dengan siapa tuh?" Tanya yahiko sambil menunjuk seseorang yang berambut merah darah panjang

"hmmm aku tidak mengenalnya, tapi kok warna rambutnya sama dengan kau nagato?" Tanya konan

"aku tidak mengenalnya, apa sebaiknya kita buntuti mereka atau hampiri mereka saja?"

"buntuti nanti kita dibilang stalker hampiri nanti membuat penyamaran kita rusak, aku jadi bingung" kata konan frustasi

"bagaimana dengan pendapatmu samui?" Tanya pain a.k.a nagato kepada yahiko tapi yahiko sudah tidak ada disitu

"kemana dia?" Tanya konan dan nagato bersamaan

**DITEMPAT NARUTO**

"jadi apa kau rindu konoha naruto? Tanya kushina kepada naruto, kini mereka berdua sudah ada di duduk di dekat kolam atau danau yang sudah ada di tengah taman, mereka berdua sedang duduk bersila di tanah, kushina yng sedang menghadap pantulan dirinya di air sedangkan naruto yang sedang bersandar di pohon sakura

"aku lumayan rindu" jawab naruto santai sambil menutup matanya dan merasakn hembusan angina yang menerpa wajahnya membuat beberapa helai rambutnya berterbangan mengikuti arah angina

"lumayan rindu?bukannya kamu sudah 2 tahun meninggalkan konoha tapi kenapa kau hanya 'lumayan rindu' naruto?" Tanya kushina mulai penasaran

"entahlah mungkin karena diluar konoha mempunyai tempat-tempat menarik yang membuatku melupakan rasa rindu tersebut" kata naruto panjang lebar

"apa pekerjaanmu ketika diluar naruto?" Tanya kushina lagi

"membunuh" ucap naruto dingin yang membuat kushina tersentak karena jawaban milik naruto

"me-membunuh?" kushina tidak percaya

"ya, kau tahu dunia ninja sangat lah kejam terutama untuk seorang missing-nin yang selalu dikejar-kejar oleh para hunter-nin atau bounty hunter, kau harus bersyukur bisa hidup dan tinggal damai di sini kushina-chan" jelas naruto panjang lebar

"NARUTO-SENPAII!" teriak seseorang a.k.a yahiko yang sedang menyamar

'bodoh' batin naruto

"kau kenal dia naruto?" Tanya kushina kepada naruto

"yah begitulah" jawab naruto pendek

"naruto-senpai sedang pacaran yah disini?" Tanya yahiko polos

"iya"

"ti-tidak"

Kata naruto dan kushina bersamaan, membuat yahiko hanya dapat ber oh ria saja

"apa yang kau katakan BAKA!?" Tanya kushina malu

"kita sedang pacaran kan?" Tanya naruto polos

"te-tentu saja tidak" kata kushina keras walaupun dihatinya dia melompat-lompat kegirangan

"neh naruto-senpai nginap dimana?"Tanya yahiko lagi

"di rumahnya" kata naruto sambil menunjuk kushina, tidak beberapa lama otak mesum yahiko pun sudah muncul mungkin factor terlalu lama tinggal dengan jiraiya

"nanti malam mainnya sampai berapa ronde senpai?" Tanya yahiko dengan senyum mesumnya

"mungkin sampai pagi" kata naruto yang sudah connect dengan pikiran yahiko, sedangkan yahiko kini hanya tertawa saja, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang dibicarakan mereka berdua membuat kushina sedikit jengkel

"apasih yang sedang kalian bicarakan?"

"bukan urusanmu kushina-chan~" kata naruto manja

"cepatlah selesaikan sesi ngobrol kalian aku sudah mau pulang" kata kushina ketus

"yaa kalau kushina-chan sudah mau pergi berarti aku juga ikut donk, bye samui" ucap naruto yang mulai mengikuti kushina

**RENT HOUSE**

" kau dari mana yahiko?" Tanya nagato ketika melihat yahiko sudah pulang, jujur nagato sekarang sudah pusing karena sedari tadi mencarinya sama dengan konan yang sudah lelah mencari yahiko hingga ketika pulang langsung tidur

"dari naruto-senpai" jawab yahiko santai, kini yahiko sudah duduk disofa ruangan tersebut, yahiko masih dapat melihat madara menonton film doraemon

'masa kecil kurang bahagia, eh?' batin yahiko

"masa kecilku bahagia" ucap madara seperti membaca pikiran yahiko tanpa berubah posisi

'peramal, aku harus hati-hati sama dia'

"aku bukan peramal bodoh" ucap madara dingin

"senpai ajarkan aku cara membaca pikiran donk" kata yahiko memelas entah sejak kapan yahiko sudah ada dibawah madara sambil mencium kaki putih milik madara, membuat perempatan didahi madara

"tidur sana!" kata madara sambil memukul tengkuk yahiko yang membuat dia pingsan

**THE NEXT DAY, JOUNIN EXAM STAGE 1 **

" baiklah… mohon kalian semua mendengarkan peraturan ujian tahap ini dengan seksama" kata seorang Jounin kepada semua peserta yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut

" kalian akan diberikan ujian lisan yang terisi dari 100 soal dam ketika kalian sudah menjawab 99 soal maka kalian akan diberikan soal yang terakhir, lalu ketika kalian salah menjawab soal terakhir atau soal keseratus maka kalian beserta tim kalian akan didiskuakifikasi, ingat jangan menyontek, jangan bertanya, dan jangan ribut" kata jounin tersebut tegas

**SKIP**(skip aja yach reader pasti udah tau kelanjutannya? Yap sama seperti di cannon bedanya disini yang menggantikan ucapan naruto adalah yahiko, kenapa yahiko? Karena aku lihat yahiko itu hampir sama seperti naruto)

"baiklah kalian semua lulu.." belum sempat tsunade menyelesaikan ucapannya tiba-tiba kunai melewatinya dan mendekati dinding dengan cepat

"trak" bunyi kunai yang menancap didinding dan menampilkan seorang om-om yang kelihatannya mesum

'hnnn jadi mereka masih setengah dari perkiraan? Sungguh semangat sekali peserta tahun ini' batin om itu a.k.a jiraya

"baiklah ujian kedua kalian akan dimulai minggu depan di **Shi no mori**" ucap jiraya tegas dan keras

'tidak mungkin i-itu jiraya-sensei'

'ji-jiraya-sensei'

Ucap nagato dan yahiko bersamaan, kenapa konan nggak membatin? Itu karena konan ada di tempat khusus pembimbing

**KUSHINA HOUSE**

'naruto kok belum bangun yah?padahal biasanya naruto yang paling cepat bangun?' pikir kushina dalam hati dan yap kini naruto sudah tinggal di rumah ato nginap selama 3 hari, kushina yang sedang penasaran dengan keadaan naruto pun langsung masuk kekamar milik naruto atau yang sdang dipinjamkan kepada naruto

'dia masih tidur' batin kushina

'ternyata kalau dia tidur dia imut juga' btin kushina lagi

"ku-kushina-chan" gumam naruto yang masih tertidur atau lagi ngigau

'eh dia sadar atau sedang mimpi'tanya kushina dalam hatinya

"ah…kushina-chan memang sangat enak" ngigau naruto yang sedang memimpikan _**surga milik laki-laki**_(para readers pasti tahu)

Setelah mendengarkan hal itu muncul perempatan di kening kushina

"ahhhhh..~ iya disitu semakin cepat~lagi..lagi..~"ngigau naruto sambil setengah teriak, membuat aura hitam melai keluar dari tubuh kushina

"Ohhhh~ aku akan keluar~" kata naruto sambil teriak, kini rambut kushina mulai berdiri dan terbagi menjadi 9 cabang

"mati kau uzumaki naruto,semoga kau di terima di sisinya"kata kushina dingin,kejam

**BUAGGHH, BUAGHHH, BUAGGGHH…..**

"arggghhhh….. muka ku, ahhh mataku" teriak naruto yang suda bangun secara paksa dari mimpi mesumnya itu

"apa yang sedang kau mimpikan naruto?" Tanya kushina dengan nada semanis mungkin tapi mencekam

"aku sedang memimpi ka…." Ucapan naruto terhenti ketika merasakan aura membunuh dari kushina

"memimpikan apa naruto?" Tanya kushina manis

"memimpikan aku sedang ada di taman bunga yang sangat indah" jawab naruto bohong

"lalu mengenai desahan-desahan dan juga namaku naruto?" Tanya kushina dengan suara yang sangat manis

"glek" bunyi ludah naruto yang jatuh kedalam perutnya, kini dia benar-benar bingung mau membuat apa memang dia dapat mengalahkan kushina dengan gampang tapi dia ini pria jadi tidak mungkin pria mau memukul wanita apalagi yang dicintainya

"i-itu..iitu" kata naruto terbata-bata

"apa itu?" Tanya kushina dengan manis

"yang jujur?" Tanya naruto kepada kushina dan mendapat anggukan dari kushina

" itu dimimpi aku sedang berbicara dengan kushina-chan lalu…" kalimat naruto tergantung

"kau memperkosa ku?" jawab kushina berapi-api

"kau pikir aku ini wanita murahan yang bisa kau pakai seenaknya?, lalu ketika aku hamil karena perbuatan nista mu itu kau akan lari dari tanggung jawab mu dan masalah yang sudah kau buat?" jawab kushina mulai menitikkan air matanya ketika membayangkan hal tersebut terjadi, kini naruto salah tingkah, ayolah hanya masalah mimpi sampai menjadi seperti ini sungguh kini dia mengerti kenapa sarutobi-jiji selalu mengatakan perempuan itu merepotkan

"ti-ti-tidak itu tidak yang seperti yang aku mimpikan" kata naruto gugup walaupun setengah dari jawaban kushina benar

"lalu apa hiks…jawab aku" kata kushina yang masih terisak tangisnya, melihat hal tersebut entah keberanian dari mana naruto mulai maju kearah kushina yang masih saja terisak dan langsung memeluknya sampil mengusap rambut kushina dengan tangan kanannya

"yang kushina-chan katakana itu tidak akan benar,mana mungkin aku akan lari dari masalah itu terutama bila melibatkan darah dagingku sendiri" kali ini kalimat naruto terasa sangat dewasa berbeda dengan kelakuannya yang childish, kalimat naruto yang barusan membuat kushina berhenti menangis dan memerah seperti kepiting rebus

'darah dagingnya sendiri berarti anaknya yang akan lahir?, masalah yang dibuat berarti sesuatu yang terjadi?' kini wajah merah kushina yang ada di pelukan naruto mulai mencerna kalimat tersebut dengan perlahan-lahan

" apakah kau me-mencintaiku naruto?" Tanya kushina gugup karena bila dia ditolak oleh naruto maka entah apa yang akan dilakunnya

"Ya aku mencintaimu kushina-chan" jawab naruto lembut kepada kushina yang masih ada di pelukannya kushina yang mendengarkan itu hanya bersemu merah, kushina tidak menyangka kalau pagi ini akan begitu indah

"jadi mau membuat mimpiku yang tadi jadi kenyataan?" goda naruto dan dihadiahi jitakan

"ecchi..hentai…pervert" teriak kushina keras

"hei..hei diam nanti aku dikira mau memperkosa mu"

"kau memang mau memperkosa ku baka, akan kulaporkan kepada hokage-jiji supaya mau mengeksekusimu lagi" teriak kushina dengan marah?malu?dan entahlah apa itu

**RENT HOUSE**

"ugh.."

"kau kenapa nagato?" Tanya konan dan yahiko bersamaan

"aku seperti merasakan naruto-senpai sedang dalam masalah" jawab nagato sambil menatap kedua temannya itu

'apakah mungkin naruto-senpai melakukan itu?' batin yahiko sampai mukanya memerah karena membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak

"berfikiran kotor dilarang" kata madara tiba-tiba, entah dari kapan dia sudah ada didekat mereka bertiga

'dedemit muncul tiba-tiba dan dapat membaca pikiran'batin yahiko kaget ketika madara dapat menyadiri pikirannya

" sekali lagi kau pikir aku mahluk jadi-jadian akan kubakar kau" kata madara dingin

"ba-baiklah madara-senpai" kata yahiko terbata bata karena memikirkan dirinya akan menjadi abu atau gosong

**TBC**

**Aiyayayaya fict ku jadi gaje dan rush, apa itu nggak apa-apa? Dan sesuai janjiku aku panjangin word nya hingga 3k**

**Review fictku supaya aku tambah semangat nulis yach?**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**Vvvvv**

**Vvvv**

**Vvv**

**Vv**

**V**

**ARIX EYES OUT**


	7. FINAL EXAM AND NEW MEMBER

**THE LEGENDS OF UZUMAKI NARUTO**

**Disclaimer: kira-kira siapa?**

**Rating: T, maybe M**

**Pair: Naru X Kushina (not incest)**

**Genre: Adventure, Humor, And Slight of romance**

Buat yang nggak suka sama pairnya atau genre, rating, jalan cerita, nggak usah dibaca ari nggak maksa kok yang penting jangan diflame tapi di review aja

**WARNING: OOC,OC,OJ,TYPO, AND ETC**

**ANSWER For THE rEVIEW**

**Uzumaki21**: apakah ratenya akan berubah?**mungkin**

**TobiakatsukiID**: Yo... Ari-san kalo Naruto & Kushina saling mencintai bagaimana dong Kushina kalo lihat Naruto keluar desa, apakah Kushina ikut ama Naruto? **Akan dijawab dichapter ini**

**Arif303Y**: Author-san madara disini bisa Baca pikiran ya ? Apa cuma kebetulan? **Rahasia, ha..ha..ha..**

: apa nanti orochimaru menginvasi konoha? **Nggak itu karena disini orochimaru masih ada di konoha, tapi mungkin dia akan menginvasi konoha**

**DarkNamikazeUzumaki: **umur madara disini berapa? **Yang sebenarnya nggak tau tapi anggap saja sudah berumur 20-an**

**MynameViko:** minato nanti pasangannya sma siapa? apa sama mikoto? apa nih fic bakalan ganti jadi rated M atau ada lemon-lime nya? soalnya naruto mesum banget tuh**? Minato mungkin pasangannya adalah mikoto, untuk rate M-nya mungkin**

**Ma..ma… di review madara yang paling terkenal karena ooc nya ha..ha..ha…, lalu pertanyaan mengenai kushina akan ikut naruto keluar desa juga cukup banyak, mengenai yahiko&naruto-senpai yang mesum juga lumayan banyak**

**NEW AKATSUKI MEMBER AND THE END FOR JOUNIN EXAM**

KUSHINA HOUSE

"jadi bagaimana dengan bukunya hokage-jiji?" Tanya seseorang a.k.a naruto, kepada seseorang yang kita kenal yaitu sarutobi

"ahhh mengenai itu aku cukup kagum dengan karyamu ini, tapi aku juga iri kepada tokoh utamanya yang bernama kaito, dia mempunyai kerajaan haremnya sendiri aku sangat iri kepadanya!" teriak sang hokage berapi-api yang ditanya memengenai buku milik naruto

'sudah kuduga' batin naruto

"aku yakin bukuku dapat mengalahkan buku yang sering hokkage-jiji baca" kata naruto yakin

"ya kau benar buku ku yang lama tidak ada apa-apanya bila dibandingkan dengan buku mu ini" kata sarutobi semangat sambil menunjuk buku yang dari tadi dia pegang

"jadi kapan kau pergi lagi naruto?" Tanya sarutobi kepada naruto

"entahlah tapi mungkin dalam waktu dekat, dan juga tolong jaga kushina-chan" pinta naruto kepada sang hokage

"iya aku pasti menjaganya"

PRANG…., bunyi gelas jatuh dari belakang naruto dan sarutobi yang mendengar bunyi tersebut langsung menoleh kebelakang dan melihat kushina sedang terpaku sambil menangis, mata kushina seperti menyimpan kesedihan yang sangat besar

"ehhh kushina-chan apa yang trjadi?" pekik naruto dan sarutobi bersamaan

"ap-apa kau ak-akan per-pergi lag-lagi naruto-Kun?" Tanya kushina dengan nada sedih dan mendapat anggukan kecil dari naruto

"ta-tapi kenapa kau janji tidak akan meninggalkan ku, ta-tapi kini kau ingin meninggalkan ku?" Tanya kushina sambil berlinang air mata

"kushina-chan aku nggak akan ninggalin kamu ko-"

PLAK

"PEMBOHONG" ucap kushina keras, sambil berlari keluar dari rumah, naruto kaget dengan tamparan tersebut hanya dapat diam dan mematung

"kau tinggalah disini dulu naruto, akan aku urus dia" ucap sarutobi sambil berjalan meninggalkan naruto yang masih mematung

**BEBERAPA HARI KEMUDIAN**

**DI DEPAN GERBANG SHI NO MORI**

"hiii tempat ini bikin aku merinding" ucap samui a.k.a yahiko

"kau takut samui-chan?" Tanya Pain a.k.a nagato dan mendapat anggukan dari samui

"bagaimana dengan mu kaito?" Tanya pain kepada kaito a.k.a madara

"hn" ucap kaito pendek

'nggak ada kata lain yah selain hn?, dasar irit bahasa' batin yahiko

"mau aku cabut lidah mu samui?" Tanya kaito dingin, dan hanya mendapat gelengan cepat dari yahiko

"tidak-tidak… tolong jangan cabut lidah ku ini" ucap yahiko takut

"hn" kini madara mengambil sebuah kunai yang dia simpan di sakunya , yahiko yang melihat itu hanya bergidik ngeri

"kaito i-ingat kita ini satu kelompok jadi sesame satu kelompok tidak boleh saling membunuh"

"lalu?" Tanya madara santai

Syuut,bunyi kunai tersebut meluncur, ketika kunai tersebut mengenai sasaran darah mulai terhempas kemana-mana

"samui-chan kau tidak apa?" Tanya nagato santai

"tidak apa? Tidak apa katamu kau lihat darah yang ada dimana-mana ini, ini pasti darahku" ucap yahiko teriak sambil nunjuk nunjuk darah yang berceceran

"itu bukan darahmu baka" ucap madara dingin sambil menunjuk ular yang ada di dekat yahiko, ular tersebut sudah tidak bergerak lagi alias DEAD karena terkena lemparan kunai madara, yahiko hanya ber'oh ria'saja melihat itu, banyak chunnin lain sweetdrop akibat kelakuan samui a.k.a yahiko

'pasti dia akan segera mati'

'dasar manja dia akan mati bila tidak ada teman-temannya'

'dia akan segera mati'

'entah kenapa dia seperti yahiko?' batin jiraya ketika melihat kelakuan samui

"baik dengarkan peraturan ujian tahap ini, disini kalian tidak dilarang saling membunuh, dan kalian diharuskan mencari 2 batu istimewa yang ada di hutan ini, yaitu batu merah, batu biru, lalu ketika kalian sudah mengumpulkan semuanya pergilah ke gedung yang ada ditengah hutan, kini kalian boleh pergi satu per satu" ucap jiraya

"Ha'I" ucap semua chunnin yang ada disitu, kini satu pesartu tim mulai masuk hingga akhirnya semua sudah habis

**DI DALAM SHI NO MORI**

"jadi kita akan kemana?" Tanya nagato kepada madara

"hn, ikuti saja" jawab madara dan mendapat anggukan dari kedua partnernya tersebut, sudah 2 jam setelah madara dan partnernya masuk ke Shi No Mori

TAP bunyi kunai mendarat di tanah yang ada didekat madara

"menghindar" ucap madara cepat

Sssttt…

**BOOM**…, bunyi kunai tersebut meledak

'hampir saja' ucap yahiko, tidak berselang lama muncullah 3 orang shinobi kumogakure di depan madara dan teamnya

"cepat serahkan batu yang sudah kalian dapatkan" ucap salah satu ninja kumogakure tersebut

"hn" ucap madara sambil membuat hanseal tangan

"**KATON: GIANT FIREBALL**"

Ucap madara kini dari mulut madara muncul bola api yang sangat besar kearah ketiga shinobi tersebut, shinobi yang kaget langsung saja melompat kearah kiri, atas dan kanan, madara yang melihat hal tersebut langsung mengucapkan

"**KATON: MISILE DRAGON**"

Kini bukan lagi bola api melainkan ratusan api berbentuk naga sedang yang mengarah kepada tiga shinobi tersebut dalam kecepatan super cepat(?)

**BLARRR…**

"argghhhh…"

**Blarrrrr…**

**BLARRR…**

"AHHHKKKK"

Melihat kedua temannya terluka membuat sang shinobi kumo langsung menghilangkan konsentrasinya membuat dia lengah dan…

**BLARRRR**

"ARRGGGGHHH Kaki ku….." teriak sang ninja setelah terkena serangan api tersebut, tapi dia tidak terkena dibagian fatal seperti temannya membuat dia masih dapat selamat, kini madara sudah ada di depannya

"batu yang sudah kau kumpulkan" kata madara dingin sambil menjulurkan tangannya

"i-ini ambil batu ini" ucap sang ninja sambil menyodorkan batu tersebut madara yang melihat itu langsung mengambilnya dan membuat handseal serta berteriak

**KATON: SPEAR**

Setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut sebuah tombak yang terbuat dari api langsng menerjang sang ninja kumo

JLEB

"AARRGGGHH…" rintih orang tersebut ketika tombak api itu menembus perutnya

"kenapa kau membunuhnya?bukankah kita sudah mengambi batunya?' Tanya nagato bingung ketika meliaht madara membunuh orang tersebut

"aku hanya ingin membunuh saja" ucap madara enteng

"jawaban macam apa itu" kata yahiko kepada madara

"jawaban ku, jangan Tanya lagi sebelum aku membakarmu" ancam madara dingin, sudah beberapa jam semenjak team madara sudah mendapatkan batu pertamanya dari ninja kumo

Tap

Tap

Tap

"hey lihat itu" tunjuk yahiko kearah batu berwarna merah yang ada di sekitar batu-batu yang lain

"bagus samui-chan" ucap nagato sambil kearah batu merah tersebut

"yeah kita dapat semuanya mari kita ke gedung yang ditengah hutan"

"hai"

"hn"

Kini mereka bertiga sudah ada digedung yang sangat besar tapi digedung ini masih sangat sepi

'kenapa masih sepi' batin yahiko ketika melihat ruangan besar itu sepi

"wah..wah..ternyata kalian yang pertama kali sampai, boleh aku lihat batumu?" Tanya seorang shinobi didepan kalian

"hn"

"ya begitulah"

"karena kalian yang pertama kali sampai kalian diperbolehkan istirahat sampai peserta yang lain sampai" kata sang shinobi kepada mereka bertiga

**KUSHINA HOUSE**

'sejak hari itu dia nggak mau bicara lagi denganku' batin naruto sedih

' apakah aku biarkan saja dia meninggalkan desa toh itu pilihannya, atau aku tahan dia di desa?' batin kushina bingung

"aku akan keluar sebentar kushina-chan" ucap naruto sambil keluar dari rumah kushina

**KONOHA TOWN**

'aku akan kemana? Sial aku lupa tujuan utama akatsuki kesini hanya karena cinta, tapi aku akan merekrut siapa?' batin naruto bingung

'ahh bagaimana dengan si itachi itu? Diusia yang muda dia sudah bisa kuasaain mata mangekyou, aku akan merekrutnya sekarang,tapi dimana dia tinggal?' pikir naruto

'mungkin di kediaman uchiha' naruto pun segera ke kediaaman uchiha menggunakan via shunsin, kini naruto sudah sampai dikediaman uchiha dan bertanya-tanya mengenai uchiha itachi dan jawabannya adalah

"ahhh dia itu adalah prodigy clan"

"dia itu anak dari arashi-san(oc) dan fuma-san(oc)"

"anak itu adalah kebanggaan desa"

"dia anak yang sangat baik"

'apa hanya itu yang dapat masyarakat gambarkan mengenai itachi uchiha itu?' batin naruto karena dari tadi ketika dia bertanya kepada beberapa orang jawabannya selalu itu dan tidak beda jauh kecuali kata seseorang yang lumayan tua mengatakan'dia itu anak dari arashi dan fuma' dan itu cukup membantunya, karena kini dia ada didepan sebuah rumah tradisional khas jepang dan ada lambing clan uchiha

TOK..TOK..TOK…bunyi pintu diketuk oleh naruto

"tunggu sebantar" ucap suara dari dalam

CKLEK

"siapa yah?" Tanya seorang perempuan paruh baya yang naruto dapat tebak dia adalah ibu itachi a.k.a fuma

"ahhh aku temannya itachi-san" jawab naruto bohong

"ohhh tunggu sebentar aku panggil itachinya dulu" kata fuma sambil kearah dalam sambil mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak dapat didengar naruto, tidak berselang lama keluarlah itachi dengan wajah khas uchiha

"hn..ternyata kau, mau apa kau kesini?" Tanya itachi dingin dan ketus kearah naruto karena dia masih dapat mengingat apa yang terjadi di dunia tsukuyomi(akhirnya benar juga setelah dibantu oleh beberapa reader yang membantu)

"aku ingin berbicara sesuatu tapi bukan disini"ucap naruto sambil memegang pundak itachi dan menghilang dalam sekejap mata

"dimana ini?" Tanya itachi dingin

"didunia buatanku itachi-san" kata naruto sopan

"jadi apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Tanya itachi lagi

"aku ingin kau bergabung bersama kelompoku"kata naruto santai

"tidak akan" jawab tachi cepat dan dingin

"bahkan bila untuk membuat dunia yang damai tanpa ada peperangan dari 5 negara besar?" Tanya naruto, kini itachi seperti sedang berfikir dengan keras, ya kau benar tujuan atau cita-cita itachi adalah membuat dunia yang damai tanpa ada peperangan dan pertumpahan darah

"berikan aku waktu selama 2 hari dank au akan mendapat jawabannya" ucap itachi naruto yang mendengar hal tersebut langsung memegang itachi dan menghilang atau kembali kedunia nyata

"ingat hanya dua hari" kata naruto mengingatkan dan diberi anggukan, kini naruto sudah pergi menggunakan via shunsin ke rumah sementaranya atau rumah milik kushina

'apa dia sudah tidur' batin naruto ketika melihat rumah itu gelap

'sebaiknya aku jalan-pelan saja dari pada membangunkan kushina-chan'belum beberapa langkah naruto berjalan kini dia dapat mendengar suara seseoarang menangis

"hiks..hiks…ke-kenapa semua orang ingin meninggalkan ku hiks….ba-bahkan tou-san da-dan kaa-san…hiks" naruto yang berada didepan pintu hanya menatap sedih kushina yang sedang menangis

'apa ini salahku?kenapa aku merasa sakit?bukan di fisik tapi dihati' batin naruto sambil menahan rasa sakit yang ada dihatinya, entah keberanian dari mana naruto mulai mendekati kushina yang sibuk menangis, kushina yang sedang menagis tidak menyadari kalau naruto ada didekatnya

"hiks..hiks…apa kami-sama tidak menyayangi ak-aku sehingga mengambil semuanya mulai dari tou-san,kaa-san, dan kini mau mengambil…" ucapan kushina terhenti ketika dia merasa ada yang memeluknya kushina mulai membalikkan wajahnya kebelakang dan melihat tatapan naruto

"kami-sama tidak mengambilku hanya meminjamku untuk sementara"ucap naruto halus kepada kushina sambil menghapus air mata yang sudah jatuh

"na-naruto-kun dari ka-kapan?" Tanya kushina gugup ketika sadar kalau naruto memergokinya sedang menangis

"dari tadi" ucap naruto lembut

"apa naruto-kun mend-mendengarkan semuanya?"Tanya kushina lagi

"bisa dibilang begitu"

"ak-aku cuman sedih me…."

Cup, kushina berhenti bicara ketika naruto mengecup bibirnya pelan, kushina yang merasakn itu hanya blushing

"kushina-chan jangan sedih lagi ya? Karena selama ada aku,aku nggak akan membuat kushina-chan menangis dan itu adalah janji seumur hidup" ucap naruto

**GEDUNG SHI NO MORI**

"baiklah karena semua sudah berkumpul atau waktunya sudah habis, maka ujian jounin kedua tahap pertama dinyatakan selesai dan segera memasuki ujian jounin tahap akhir" ucap seorang shinobi berambut putih a.k.a jiraya

"kali ini kalian akan dipilih secara acak untuk bertarung satu lawan satu,waktu yang diberikan tidak terbatas, peraturannya adalah mengalahkan musuh hingga menyerah atau mati, kalian dapat bertarung bahkan dengan anggota team kalian sendiri karena ini adalah ujian individual, dan yang terakhir semoga yang terakhir adalah pemenangnya" ucap jiraya panjang lebar mengenai ujian yang akan diselenggarakan

"baiklah pertarungan pertama adalah pain dari amegakure melawan darui dari kumogakure, kedua peserta silahkan ke depan" ucap seorang jounin, orang yang dipanggil pun langsung maju kini nagato sedang berhadapan dengan orang yang memiliki rambut berwarna abu-abu, tubuh berwarna coklat kehitam-hitaman, dan menatap nagato dengan tatapan meremehkan

'dia akan segera aku kalahkan' batin orang yang kita kenal bernama darui

'pain itu pasti kalah' batin banyak orang

"Silahkan mulai" ucap sang jounin tersebut

**TRANK**

Darui dengan cepat menyerang nagato dengan pedang yang ada dipunggungnya dan dapat ditangkis menggnakan kunai

"maafkan aku tapi aku akan mengalahkan mu" ucap darui percaya diri

"oh ya?" kata nagato meledek masih dalam keadaan seperti tadi darui ingin menebas nagato secara horizontal

"haaaa" teriak darui

"**SHINRA TENSEI**" ucap nagato pelan sambil mengangkat tangannya dan …

**Buagghhhh**

Darui yang terkena serangan dari nagato langsung terlempar sejauh 3 meter

'jutsu apa itu?dia bahkan tidak membuat handseal?' batin semua orang yang melihat hal tersebut

'apa itu tadi?aku rasa seperti menabrak sesuatu yang kuat' batin darui bingung, belum sempat darui menyelesaikan pikirannya nagato langsung mergumam sesuatu

"**BANSHO TENNIN**" gumam nagato lagi, setelah mengucapkan hal itu nagato mengangkat tangannya kearah darui, entah bagaimana darui seperti tertarik ke nagato dan langsung dicekik oleh nagato ketika nagato rasa jangkauan genggamannya telah sampai

"akkhhhh jutsu apa yang kau pakai?" Tanya darui serak karena dia dicekik oleh nagato dengan kuat membuat dia seperti mau mati

"jutsu yang akan mengalahkanmu" kata nagato enteng

'dan ini akan jadi jurus terakhirku' batin nagato

"**SHINRA TENSEI**" gumam nagato

**Buaagghhhhhh**, darui yang terkena serangan milik nagato langsung terlempar dan mendarat dengan tidak elitnya di lantai membuat darui langsung pingsan

"baiklah pemenang pertarungan ini adalah pain dari amegakure"ucap sang wasit ketika melihat darui sudah pingsan

'tidak dapat dipercaya dia mengalahkan darui dengan gampang'

'jutsu yang aneh'

'aku seperti mengenalnya' batin jiraya

**SKIP pertarungan yang lain aja ya?**

"baiklah pertarungan selanjutnya adalah kaito dari amegakure melawan….."

'tolong jangan aku,tolonglah hambamu yang baik ini yaa kami-sama' batin yahiko sambil berdoa

"samui" ucap sang jounin

'TIIDDAAAKKK!' ucap yahiko dalam dalam hati, sedangkan madara hanya menyeringai

"mohon kedua peserta maju kedepan" ucap sang jounin tersebut, kini madara dengan yahiko sudah berhadapan dan bersiap bertempur

"mulai" ucap sang jounin

**TRANK…TRANK….TRANK….,**bunyi kunai mulai beradu dengan cepat tapi bila dilihat yahiko sudah lumayan capek sedangkan lawannya masih terlihat santai

'sial ini hari tersialku didunia' batin yahiko

'ha..ha..ha…ini adalah saat ku untuk memberi pelajaran kepada pemuda manja itu,khu..khu..khu…ini adalah hari terbaikku selain bertemu dengan naruto' batin madara senang

**SRET**, bunyi kunai madara yang lebih unggul mengenai bahu milik yahiko

"ukh bahu ku" ucap yahiko pelan sambil memegang bahu kanannya yang terkena kunai madara

'kenapa mereka hanya menggunakan taijutsu?' batin semua orang kecuali nagato

**TRANK..TRANKK..TRANKK…..,** kunai madara makin menggila, membuat yahiko makin susah

**JLEB….SRET..SRET…** tiga serangan langsung mengenai perut, punggung, dan bahu kiri milik yahiko

'sial dia tidak bermain-main menyerangku apa dia mau membunuhku' batin yahiko ngeri

'ha..ha…ha… rasakan itu karena bilang aku dedemit' batin madara tertawan senang

**TRANK….TRANK….BRUKK**, belum terkena serangan selanjutnya yahiko langsung ambruk didepan madara

"baiklah pemenang pertandingan ini adalah kaito dari amegakure" kata sang jounin yang sudah melihat yahiko ambruk, banyak darah yang keluar dari tubuh yahiko terutama perutnya, bajunya juga sudah sobek disana-sini, tim medis langsung membawa yahiko ke ruang perawatan

KUSHINA HOUSE

'lihatlah dia, dia begitu damai ketika tidur' batin naruto sambil melihat kushina yang tidur disampingnya

'hmm kini aku merasa bersalah karena akan meninggalkannya'

"mmmm…" gumam kushina sambil mengubah posisinya kini kushina memeluk tubuh naruto

"naruto-kun~…" ucap kushina ngigau, naruto yang mendengar hal tersebut hanya tersenyum

'bahkan dimimpi dia memikirkan aku' batin naruto senang

UCHIHA MANSION, ARASHI HOME

'apakah aku harus menerima tawaran naruto?'batin itachi bingung

'bila aku menerimanya berarti aku mendukung perdamaian dunia dan itu mungkin dapat mewujudkan cita-cita ku untuk membuat dunia yang damai tapi aku akan meninggalkan konoha, rumah, clan, dan terlebih lagi tou-san dan kaa-san' batin itachi makin bingung

'apakah mungkin aku Tanya saja ke tou-san dan kaa-san? Ya aku Tanya saja' batin itachi mantab, kini itachi berjalan kearah ruang keluarga untuk menemui kedua orang tuanya

"ahh itachi kenapa kamu belum tidur" Tanya sang tou-sannya a.k.a arashi yang kini bersama ibunya sedang meonton sesuatu, itachi yang masih berdiri pun mengatakan

"tou-san,kaa-san aku ingin bertanya sesuatu"

"apa itu itachi-kun?"Tanya ibu itachi a.k.a fuma mereka bingung tidak biasanya anak pintarnya ini ingin bertanya

" ada teman jauhku yang kemarin itu datang…"

"ohh teman yang punya rambut kuning itu?" Tanya fuma dan mendapat anggukan dari itachi

"dia mengajakku keluar dari konoha dan bergabung dengan kelompoknya…"itachi menggantungkan kalimat selanjutnya

"APA KELUAR DARI KONOHA?" Tanya arashi marah jelas dia marah walaupun dia tahu itachi orang yang tangguh tapi mana mungkin dia mmbiarkan itachi putra semata wayangnya meninggalkannya apalagi istrinya yang akan lebih sakit hati lagi

"kami tidak akan menyetujuinya itachi" jawab arashi lagi

"bergabung dengan kelompoknya dan membuat perdamaian dunia dimana tidak akan ada peperangan dan pertumpahan darah lagi" jawab itachi kini arashi dan fuma tau kenapa itachi bertanya mengenai hal ini, arashi kini tahu bahwa itachi ingin bergabung dengan kelompok temannya untuk hal yang mulia tapi arashi ragu bahwa fuma akan menyetujuinya

"kalau itu yang kau mau maka aku tidak dapat menahanmu lagi itachi-kun, lagi pula itu adalah cita-citamu" jawab fuma panjang lebar, jawaban fuma membuat membuat arashi terkejut dia tidak menyangka fuma akan menyrtujui hal ini

(SKIP AJA Yah? Pasti reader sudah tahu yang akan terjadi, yah yaitu adegan nangis meluk-meluk dan persiapan)

KUSHINA HOUSE

Tok..tok..tok..,bunyi pintu diketuk pada malam hari

Cklek

Kini tampaklah siapa yang mengetuk pintu tersebut dia adalah itachi yang kini menggunakan celana anbu, baju hitam dan memiliki lambang clan uchiha di belakangnya

"jadi kau menyetujuinya" kata naruto dan diberi anggukan dari itachi

"kalau kau setuju maka mari kita pergi" ucap naruto yang ternyata dia juga sudah siap-siap pergi

"kemana?" Tanya itachi

"kau akan mengetahuinya"ucap naruto yang kini sudah keluar dari rumah kushina, naruto mulai berjalan santai dan dibelakangnya ada itachi, rembulan yang menyinari mereka membuat mereka tampak sangar

"tak akan kubiarkan kau pergi" ucap seseorang yang ada di kegelapan, naruto dapat menyadarinya tapi naruto biarkan saja toh nanti juga keluar sendiri

Sudah lumayan lama itachi dan naruto berjalan kearah hutan kini naruto dan itachi dapat melihat api ditengah hutan, mereka berduapun mendekati api ersebut dan melihat 4 orang sedang duduk di dekat api

"ahhh senpai terlambat"ucap nagato kepada naruto ketika melihat naruto datang tapi tatapannya beralih kepada itachi

"siapa dia?" Tanya nagato kepada naruto

"dia adalah orang yang aku rekrut bagaimana dengan kalian?" Tanya naruto, semua orang yang ada disitu menepuk kepala minus itachi dan madara

"aku lupa"

"aku juga"

"kenapa aku lupa?"

"sudah kuduga, dan akan kuperkenalkan anggota baru kita…."belum sempat naruto memperkenalkan dirinya itachi sudah berbicara deluan

"itachi uchiha" ucap itachi pendek

"jadi kau merekrut anak kecil dari clan uchiha naruto?" Tanya madara dengan dingin, muka madara yang tertutup oleh baying-bayang membuat itachi tidak dapat melihat wajah madara dengan benar, naruto hanya menganggup

"dan bisa kalian perkenalkan diri kalian kepada anggota baru kita" ucap naruto dan mendapat anggukan oleh mereka semua minus madara

"aku yahiko, salam kenal" ucap yahiko sambil membungkuk

"kau kenapa yahiko?" Tanya naruto ketika melihat yahiko hanya memakai celana dan bagian tubuhnya banyak dibalut oleh perban

"karena dia" jawab yahiko pendek sambil menunjuk madara

"kenapa kalian berkelahi?"

"ujian tahap akhir senpai dan yahiko nggak beruntung" ucap nagato cepat

"ha..ha..ha.." tawa naruto dan mendapat deathglare dari yahiko

"baiklah selanjutnya aku, perkenalkan aku konan" ucap konan sambil tersenyum

"lalu kau teme" ucap naruto sambil menunjuk madara, madara yang ditunjuk langgsung berdiri dan berkata

"madara uchiha" jawab madara pendek, itachi yang mendengarkan hal tersebut membelakkan matanya tidak percaya

"tidak percaya eh?"kata naruto dan mendapat anggukan dari itachi, madara yang melihat anggukan tersubut keluar dari kegelapan dan memperlihatkan seluruh tubuhnya bahkan matanya yang sedari tadi hitam berubah menjadi mata ems(eternal mangekyou sharingan), kini itachi mulai percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya

"dan yang terakhir adalah dia" ucap naruto sambil menunjuk nagato

"salam kenal aku…." Belum sempat menyelesaikan bicaranya naruto berbicara

"hei kau jangan diam saja disitu keluarlah"ucap naruto sambil menatap pohon-pohon, tidak beberapa lama muncullah seorang wanita dengan surai rambut berwarna merah, semua anggota akatsuki yang melihat hal tersebut langsung mengeluarkan kuda-kuda berkelahi minus naruto,itachi,dan madara

"naruto-kun kenapa kau pergi diam-diam" Tanya kushina dengan wajah sedih naruto yang melihat itu langsung berjalan kearah kushina dan memeluknya

"sudah aku bilang aku tidak akan membiarkan mu menangis lagi kushina-chan" jawab naruto masih dalam mode memeluk

"dia siapa naruto?" Tanya konan

"ahh dia" teriak yahiko sambil menunjuk kushina, kushina yang bingung langsung menunjuk dirinya

"dia pacarnya naruto-senpai" teriak yahiko polos, semua yang ada disitu langsung shock minus naruto, kushina,itachi, dan madara

"jadi kalau kalian sudah tau hal itu bisa kita lanjut perkenalannya?" Tanya naruto

"baik akan aku ulang lagi perkenalkan namaku adalah nagato uzumaki"ucap nagato sopan dan mendengar penuturan dari nagato membuat kushina shock mendengar marga uzumaki ada di pria berambut merah tersebut, naruto yang menyadari kekagetan kushina hanya mengangguk membenarkan ucapan nagato

"u-uzumaki terakhir?" Tanya kushina dan mendapat anggukan dari nagato

"be-berarti uzumaki terakhir bukan hanya aku, naruto-kun saja?" Tanya kushina

**TBC**

**Ma…ma…ini chapter terpanjang yang pernah aku tulis, dan untuk penggemar minato jangan khawatir kok nanti masih ada minato muncul, dan bagaimana adegan fightnya?kurangkah?atau jelek?,dan apa fict ari masih bagus atau nambah jelek?, maaf kalau mengecewakan dan terlalu rush tapi memang hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan ari**

**A/N: ARI BUTUH 12 JAM UNTUK NULIS CHAPTER INI JADI MOHON BANTUANNYA DENGAN CARA FAVOURITE ATAU DI REVIEW AJA,ITU NGGAK MAKAN WAKTU YANG LAMA KOK**

**PLZ REVIEW**

**VVVV**

**VVV**

**VV**

**V**


	8. obito?

**THE LEGENDS OF UZUMAKI NARUTO**

**DISCAIMER: AKU MLZ NULIZ NAMANYA**

**RATE: M**

**GENRE: ADVENTURE, ROMANCE, SLIGHT OF HUMOR**

**PAIR: NARUTOxKUSHINA, MINATOxMIKOTO(MAYBE)**

**WARNING: OOC, OC, OJ, TYPO, GORE, LEMON(masih dipikir-pikir)**

**YANG GAK SUKA SAMA FICT INI JANGAN DIBACA TOH..NGGAK ADA YANG MAKSA, TAPI KALO UDAH TERLANJUR DIBACA….SALAH SENDIRI#PISS#**

**A&Q**

**Afdhal**: nanti anggota akatsuki ada berapa? **Masih rahasia**

**Guest**: apa disini naruto '_dark_'? **awalnya sihh mau bikin begitu, tapi udah banyak fict seperti itu jadi ari bikin narutonya nggak dark**

**MeikaNaruSaku**: bagus sih ceritanya….tapi naruto sama kushina kalo dibayangin naruto sama ibunya deh….jadi rada' aneh karena aku selalu mengingat kushina normal sebagai ibu naruto dan memiliki suami bernama minato. Lalu haruno sakunya mana?jawab donk author pelit amat./ **ha..ha..ha.. author kan dari sana nya emank pelit tapi ini aku jawab, haruno sakuranya nanti muncul sekitar 3 chapter lagi, mengenai rada' aneh gara-gara itu ibunya? Itu kan di cannon bukan di fict ini**

Juan matheus asarya: sekedar informasi naruto dan nagato kan punya mata rinnengan otomatis bisa lima elemen dasardan semua jurus rinnengan, oh ya yahiko itu hanya bisa satu elemen saja yaitu air jadi buat yahiko bisa 3 sampai 8 jurus kelas S./**sekedar informasi saja naruto tidak punya mata rinnengan tapi mata'YASAKA MAGATAMA', nagato bisa 5 elemen?akan saya buat, tapi nggak godlike seperti naruto atau madara, lalu mengenai yahiko masalah satu elemen saja, udah saya pertimbangkan dan buat jadi 3 elemen yaitu air, angin, dan api**

**Uchiha Kagami**: Nagato dapat rinnengan dari mana? **Akan saya jawab di chapter depan atau 2 chapter lagi**

**Uzumaki tulus**: apa disini klan uzumaki punya doujutsu? Sehingga nagato punya rinnengan./ **yah itu benar sekali clan uzu punya doujutsu rinnengan dan chakra chain itu makanya nagato punya mata itu, untuk naruto dia punya itu special, yasaka magatama didapat bila (rahasia), nanti mungkin ari akan memunculkan mata rinne di kushina juga, untuk yasaka-magatama(YM) mungkin nagato juga ada tapi nggak sehebat naruto**

**Alvarro d diarra**: kpn d ceritain bagaimana naruto ketemu madara? **Chapter depan**

**TobiAkatsukiID**: Ne... Ari-san apa kakasih,obito, & rin & semua sensei rokkie 12 ada di fic ini? **Yah mungkin**

**DarkNamikazeUzumaki**: apakah sandaime menyetujui hubungan naruXkushi? **Iya**

**SELESAI dulu yach sesi ini kasihan nanti ceritanya jadi pendek**

"naruto-kun ayo bangun udah siang" ucap seorang perempuan bersurai merah kepada naruto yang masih setia tidur di tanah

"nnn…se-sedikit lagi" gumam naruto dalam keadaan setengah hidup(?)

"naruto-senpai bangun sudah siang" ucap nagato gentian

"ma—malas.."ucap naruto kembali

"hn…dia tidak akan bangun dengan cara seperti itu" ucap madara sambil kearah naruto

"eh..emank ada cara special untuk membangunkan naruto ya?" Tanya konan dan mendapat anggukan kecil dari madara

"kalau begitu cepat bangunkan dia" ucap konan tidak sabar

"baiklah kalau begitu…"

"KATON: FIREBALL"

Sebuah bola api yang besar mendekat kearah naruto dengan cepat dan….

BLAARR

'hampir saja…..sial apa dia mau membunuhku?' batin naruto setelah menghindar dari serangan milik madara

'jadi begitu cara membangunkan naruto-senpai' batin nagato dan yahiko

'untung naruto-kun dapat menghindar' batin konan dan kushina

'begitu cara membangunkan seorang missing-nin kelas s?' batin itachi

"hey teme kau ingin membunuhku eh?" Tanya naruto setelah sadar dari kekagetannya

"ya..begitulah" ucap madara pendek sehingga semua orang sweetdrop

"jadi bila kau sudah bangun apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" Tanya itachi

"hey itachi-san santai lah kita tidak dikejar apapun kok" ucap naruto santai

"bila kau mengatakan hal itu" ucap itachi lagi

"dan kau kushina-chan apa kau yakin mau ikut kami?" Tanya naruto kepada kushina dan mendapat anggukan cepat dari kushina

"aku tidak mau meninggalkan mu naruto-kun, terlebih lagi ada uzumaki yang lain disini"ucap kushina sambil melirik nagato yang sudah dianggapnya seperti adik sendiri

"yah…kalau kau setuju, ayo bersiap-siap untuk pergi" ucap naruto sambil bersiap-siap dan di jawab

"HA'I"

"YA"

"HN"

"HM" ucap semua anggota akatsuki bersamaan

"tapi kita akan pergi kemana?" Tanya kushina kepada naruto

"kita akan pergi ke kumogakure" ucap naruto santai

"kumo?melakukan apa?" Tanya itachi

"kalian tahu jincuriki ekor delapan, hachibi?" Tanya naruto dan mendapat anggukan dari semua anggota akatsuki kecuali madara

"untuk apa?" Tanya kushina lagi

"berhentilah bertanya kushina-chan aku capek menjawabnya atau…." Kalimat naruto menggantung membuat kushina penasaran

"atau apa?" Tanya kushina penasaran dengan kalimat terakhir naruto

CUP

"atau aku cium kamu" ucap naruto setelah mencium kushina didepan yang lain membuat yahiko berteriak histeris sedangkan yang lain hanya tersenyum minus madara,itachi, dan kushina yang masih shock dengan apa yang baru terjadi

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"NARUTOOO!PERVERT!" teriak kushina setelah sadar sedangkan naruto? Dia hanya tertawa saja mendengar teriakan milik kushina

TIME SKIP

"ne naruto-kun darimana kau bisa bertemu orang-orang ini?" Tanya kushina kepada naruto sambil melompati pohon

"kalau yahiko,konan,dan nagato aku bertemu mereka di amegakure sedangkan madara itu adalah cerita yang panjang tapi akan aku ceritakan ketika sudah sampai di kumo" jawab naruto santai

BAMMM…..

"apa itu?" Tanya yahiko bingung

"aku tidak tahu tapi sebaiknya kita cari asal suara itu" ucap naruto dan mendapat anggukan setuju dari anggota akatsuki yang lain

"bunyi nya dari arah sana" ucap nagato sambil menunjuk sebuah gua yang sedang diselimuti oleh asap atau debu, kini semua anggota akatsuki berada di setiap pohon yang ada didekat goa tersebut dan mendapatkan seorang anak yang masih muda terjepit oleh batu besar dan didekatnya ada dua orang satu lelaki dan satu lagi anak perempuan, hebatnya lagi anak yang terjepit batu itu setengah bagian tubuhnya masih bisa bergerak atau masih active

"kau tahu salah satu dari mereka itachi?kushina-chan?" Tanya naruto kepada dua orang tersebut

"anak yang tertindis batu itu adalah salah satu genin namanya obito uchiha, dan yang dua lagi aku tidak tahu" ucap itachi panjang lebar

"oh..begitu bisa dilihat dia adalah anak yang kuat, karena bisa selamat setelah ditindis batu besar itu" ucap nagato

"ya kelihatannya begitu" timpal naruto

"apa kita tidak akan menolong mereka naruto-kun?" Tanya kushina dan mendapat gelengan kepala dari naruto

"tapi kenapa?lihat dia sudah sekarat teman-temannya tidak akan mampu menyelamatkannya"Tanya kushina bingung

"kita ini adalah kumpulan missing-nin, jadi kita tidak mungkin menyelamatkannya" ucap itachi cepat

"ya itu benar" kata naruto

"ta-tapi"

"diam dulu kushi-chan, mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu diamlah dulu supaya kita dapat mendengarkannya" ucap naruto tegas kepada kushina membuat sang rambut merah diam

**T.L.O.U.N**

"kakashi-kun apa matanya sudah bisa di pakai?" Tanya seorang perempuan yang kita tahu namanya rin

"ya begitulah" ucap kakashi yakin

"kakashi jaga rin untukku" ucap lirih seorang pemuda a.k.a obito yang sudah ditindis batu besar

"itu pasti" ucap kakashi yang sekarang ada diatas batu

"ayo kita pergi rin" ucap kakashi sambil membawa pergi rin

'apa kini aku akan mati?' setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut dalam hati batu-batu yang berukuran sedang menindis sisa bagian tubuh obito

**T.L.O.U.N**

'ukhh…dimana ini?' batin obito sambil melihat tempat tersebut setelah melihat-lihat obito melihat tujuh orang sedang duduk sambil bercerita dan bercanda, tidak beberapa lama orang yang memiliki surai kuning mulai mendekati obito yang ada dikasur

"di-dimana aku?dan apakah aku su-sudah mati?" Tanya obito gemetar ketika melihat pria bersurai kuning tersebut atau naruto sudah dekat dengan dirinya

"hei..hei…jangan banyak goyang dulu tubuhmu tidak kuat untuk bergerak dulu" ucap naruto dengan suara cemprengnya

"apa aku su-sudah mati?, dan siapa ka-kau?" Tanya obito gagap sambil menunjuk naruto gemetar

'oh..dia pikir dia sudah mati' batin naruto sambil menyeringai

"hei…jawab aku" bentak obito

"ho..ho…ho…kau tidak tahu sopan apa kau tidak pernah diajar untuk sopan kepada seorang shinnigami?" Tanya naruto dengan nada horror

"shi….shinnigami?apa-ap-apa kau akan mengambil nyawaku?" Tanya obito keringat dingin

"YA….AKU ADALAH SEORANG SHINNIGAMI YANG AKAN MENCABUT JIWA-JIWA UCHIHA YANG BERDOSA" jawab naruto menjadi-jadi

"kini sudah saatnya ka…."

PLOOK

Sebuah tangan kekar memukul pelan kepala naruto membuat naruto berhenti bicara untuk sementara

"hei..knapakau memukulku baka-dobe" desis naruto marah

"karena kau menipu seorang anak muda bodoh"ucap madara cepat

'siapa dia?dia seperti dedemit muncul tiba-tiba' batin obito

'ya tuhan…..apa tidak ada orang yang tidak memanggilku dengan kata sialan itu?' batin madara frustasi

"oh…perkenalkan dia adalah"

"madara uchiha" ucap madara cepat membuat obito diam

"…**.TBC…."**

**Jgn nanya knp chapter yg ini pendek, ari sedng gak fit jadi lagi malaz nlis semoga chapter ini gak mengeewakan reader neh untuk chapter depan mau mengenai madara ketemu naruto dulu atau mengenai mata rinne milik nagato bangkit,pilih yg mana? Review aja jawabannya. Sekali lagi rEVIEW PLZ**

**REVIEW PLZ**

**VV**

**V**

**VVV**

**VV**

**V**


	9. Met Madara and New Friend

**THE LEGEND OF UZUMAKI NARUTO**

**Disclaimer: lain kali aja**

**RATE: M(Lemon,Gore,Etc)**

**GENRE: ADVENTURE,ROMANCE,SLIGHT OF HUMOR**

**PAIR: NarutoXKushina**

**CHAPTER 8 : FIRST MET & NEW FRIEND**

**WARNING: HARD LEMON,LIME,OOC,OC,OJ,VIOLENCE(betul nggak tulisannya?),GODLIKE,SMART- FOOLS NARUTO,HARD HUMOUR(MAYBE),TYPO,ALUR NGGAK JELAS, ETC**

**Yo ari sudah kembali mengapdate fict 'The Legends Of Uzumaki Naruto' karena banyaknya request yang meminta pertemuan antara madara dan naruto deluan jadi ari nulis chapter ini khusus pertemuan antara naruto dan madara deh, tapi sorry baru update sekarang itu gara-gara tugas sekolah yang sangat…sangat…..numpuk dari dosen kejam dan tidak punya rasa kasian kepada ari,khusus chapter ini ari nggak nulis sesi Tanya jawab karena sebuah alasan yang sedang ada, btw mengenai ooc nya kushina mau diubah ke sifat seperti di cannonnya atau biarkan aja seperti ini?**

**T.L.O.U.N**

"neh naruto-kun jadi kau bisa cerita dimana kau bertemu madara-san?" Tanya seseorang berambut merah kepada pemuda berambut pirang yang kita kenal sebagai pemeran utama di cerita ini yaitu naruto,uzumaki naruto dan pemuda bersurai kuning tersebut mengangguk terutama setelah dipaksa oleh beberapa anggota akatsuki yang lain minus madara dan itachi yang walaupun ingin tahu dari mana ketuanya ini bertemu dengan orang yang dikenal dengan julukan dewa shinobi dan juga satu-satunya orang yang bisa bertanding melawan shodaime hokage, hashirama senju

"sungguh kalian ingin mendengarkan mendengarkan masa laluku?" Tanya pemuda surai kuning tersebut kepada semua anggota akatsuki dan mendapatkan anggukan dari semua anggota akatsuki minus madara dan madara tahu ketika naruto menceritakan masa lalunya mengenai pertemuan naruto dan madara, naruto akan menjadi besar kepala sambil menyindir madara karena hal tersebut

"ayooolah….naruto-kun sambil menunggu yahiko-kun sembuh dan juga menunggu shinobi konoha tersebut untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan tubuh barunya itu" ucap perempuan dengan surai biru(biru atau ungu yah? Author bingung sih) dan juga potongan rambut pendek yang rambutnya hanya menyentuh pundaknya

"ya..ya….baiklah dari pada kalian memaksaku untuk bercerita nanti, jadi naruto uzumaki ini orang yang ganteng,hebat,dan juga kuat akan menceritakan kisah hebat dan menakjubkan ini untuk teman-temanku yang penasaran " ucap naruto sambil ya…begitulah dan membuat semua orang memutar matanya lalu ditambah sweetdrop berat

_FLASHBACK_

**T.L.O.U.N**

Bingung,pasrah,sedih,marah,dan juga ingin hidup lebih lama lagi sedang dilanda oleh seorang pemuda dengan surai kuning karena sudah sekitar 3 bulan dia pergi dari desa yang ingin dilindunginya dengan seluruh nyawanya,melakukan apapun yang disuruh oleh desa tapi balasannya?dia di eksekusi karena buah yang baru diketahuinya dari sebuah kuil yang sudah ditinggalkan yang ada dinegeri api,dia baru tahu bahwa buah yang dia makan menurut buku adalah buah chakra sebuah buah yang dikatakan terkutuk buah yang pernah dimakan oleh ibu dari rikudou sennin yaitu 'Hagorome Ootsuki'(benar nggak?)', ibu dari hagorome Ootsuki juga orang dan perempuan pertama yang punya chakra,buah terkutuk itu diambil dari sebuah pohon chakra(nggak usah jelasin lebih panjang lagi yach?nanti bisa dilihat di Mbah google)

Dengan kata lain buah yang naruto makan memberikan dia stok chakra yang sangat banyak dan juga memberikan naruto kekuatan seperti dapat menguasainya 5 element dasar beserta semua perubahannya bahkan buah itu memberikan naruto sebuah doujutsu yang baru dikuasai oleh dua orang yaitu ibu dari rikudou sennin dengan kata lain Hagorome Ootsuki dan juga naruto, lalu naruto juga mendapat sebuah berkah yaitu dapat mengubah matanya menjadi doujutsu milik clan uzumaki '_rinnengan_' dan menjadi perubahan terakhir mata '_rinne_' yang sama kuatnya seperti '_EMS_', nama mata evolusi dari mata '_rinne_' sendiri adalah '_mata Raijin_' atau lebih dikenal dengan nama '_YASAKA MAGATAMA_', sedangkan mata pemberian dari buah Chakra sendiri belum ada namanya tapi memiliki julukan dari Hagorome Ootsuki sendiri adalah mata 'berkah,setan,terkutuk,iblis,malaikat,dan juga tuhan' setelah naruto mengetahui julukan untuk matanya naruto hanya dapat tertawa dan geleng-geleng kepala ketika membaca gulungan yang ditulis langsung oleh 'ibu dari shinobi dan ninja'

Mengenai kekuatan yang didapat naruto ketika dia ada di kuil yang sudah ditinggalkan itu? Salah satunya adalah '**SUTANSU KAMINARI: KAMINARI GA HASSEI SHITE IRU**',sebuah jutsu yang meminta banyak chakra akibat mengumpulkan atau menciptakan awan dan juga petir dari chakra untuk orang biasa jutsu ini sama dengan bunuh diri karena membutuhkan chakra super banyak yang bahkan naruto masih susah untuk melakukannya, lalu ada '**KATON: JIGOKU NO DANSU AKUMA**' sebuah jutsu yang didasari element api dan juga hampir sama seperti api(lihat penjelasan yang ada di chapter satu), dan ada lagi '**MOKUTON: TENSHI NO AI**' jutsu yang didasari penggabungan element dan menjadi element kayu untuk menciptakan sebuah patung yang disebut atau dikenal sebagai patung malaikat pelindung yang diutus untuk menyelesaikan perang yang sedang berkecamuk didunia, patung ini memiliki beberapa sub-jutsu yang khusus digunakan ketika patung ini sedang aktif dan tidak dapat digunakan ketika patung ini tidak aktif.

'hnnn… sudah 3 bulan ketika aku diusir dari desa,lalu kini aku ada dihutan yang tidak pernah terjemahkan' batin naruto sambil berjalan santai tapi berjalan santainya kini harus diganggu oleh hujan deras yang sedang mengguyur permukaan bumi hingga membuat naruto harus berlari dan masuk kesebuah goa yang lumayan gelap tapi tidak untuk naruto karena kini naruto mengaktifkan mata 'kutukannya' untuk melihat keadaan sekitar dan sambil berjalan makin kedalam narutopun melihat sebuah atau seseorang yang memiliki rambut putih panjang dan dapat dilihat bahwa orang ini atau naruto sering katakan 'kakek' ini sedang duduk disebuah kursi yang terbuat dari sebuah batu?tanah?yang jelas naruto tidak mau tahu

"siapa kau anak muda?" Tanya pria tua tersebut sambil menunjuk naruto dengan tangan kanannya dan juga suara seraknya yang menambah kesan tua untuknya lalu ditambah tekanan kekuatan yang dikeluarkan kakek tua itu yang membuat kesan 'aku bukan kakek sembarangan' yah mungkin hanya untk beberapa ninja pintar saja tapi tidak untuk naruto

" uzumaki" ucap naruto santai,tidak ada beban,bahkan seperti tidak memperdulikan kakek tersebut

"hmmmm….naruto,naruto uzumaki apa kau sungguh tidak tergganggu terhadap tekanan kekuatanku ini yang bisa dibilang diatas kekuatan ninja biasa?" Tanya sang kakek kepada naruto dan mendapat perhatian dari naruto

"tekanan kekuatan? Tekanan kekuatan apa?aku tidak merasakan apapun"ucap naruto jujur sambil berkeliling-liling di area tersebut

'pemuda yang menarik, bahkan untuk seorang kage sekalipun tekanan kekuatan ini sudah cukup untuk membuat 'dia' susah bergerak, tapi pemuda ini seperti tidak merasakan apapun,apa karena dia bodoh?atau mungkin karena dia kuat?' batin sang kakek tersebut

"jadi kalau boleh kutahu siapa namamu kek?"Tanya naruto sambil melihat sang kakek intens

"madara,madara uchiha"ucap sang kakek atau madara tersebut sambil menaikkan tekanan kekuatannya hingga kelevel maksimalnya tapi hasil dari tekanan yang diberikan madara?nihil bahkan naruto tidak merasakan sesuatu dan terlebih lagi naruto tidak menunjukkan muka kagetnya ketika melihat madara yang diketahui sebagai seorang ninja terkuat setelah shodaime hokage

"kau tidak terkejut mengenai aku bocah?"

"tidak, memang kenapa?" Tanya naruto yang membuat madara sweetdrop karena reaksi naruto yang bisa dibilang tidak terkejut sama sekali

"tapi…" madara yang sedang berfikir segera melihat naruto ketika naruto mulai berbicara lagi,"aku ingin mencoba bertarung melawan seorang yang memiliki julukan 'dewa shinobi'",ucap naruto sambil menghadap madara dengan serius,bahkan naruto sudah memindahkan madara dan juga dirinya ke sebuah dimensi yang sudah dibuatnya sendiri

'apa?dari kapan?' batin madara terkejut ketika menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah ada didimensi yang berbeda dan terlebih lagi tubuhnya dan juga mentalnya seperti kembali dalam masa mudanya dulu, kini madara makin penasaran dengan orang yang ada didepannya ini

"siapa kau sebenarnya?dan terlebih lagi dimana kita?"Tanya madara sambil membuat kuda-kuda bertarung ketika instingnya mengatakan bahwa orang yang ada didekatnya ini sangat berbahaya

"seperti yang aku katakan tadi madara-san aku adalah uzumaki naruto, dan sekarang kita ada di dimensi buatanku aku lebih suka menyebut dimensi ini adalah 'dimensi ruang dan waktu', jadi karena aku sudah membuat tubuhmu kembali muda dan kalau kau mau tahu kembali muda itu adalah sesuatu yang harus dibayar dengan harga yang tinggi"ucap naruto yang tiba-tiba menghilang dan muncul dihadapan madara tanpa banyak bicara naruto langsung melepas pukulan yang bisa dibilang pukulan 'inhuman' dan bila terkena manusia biasa bisa langsung mati tapi karena naruto tahu orang yang sedang dilawannya ini juga bukan manusia jadi naruto tidak segan-segan ketika memukulnya sehingga membuat madara terlempar 10 meter dari tempat dia tadi berdiri,pukulan 'inhuman' milik naruto cukup membuat madara sesak nafas ketika kembali berdiri dan juga sedikit darah yang keluar dari mulutnya ya….mungkin bukan sedikit tapi banyak, dan hasil pukulan naruto yang dirasakan madara?

'sial pukulannya sangat cepat dan sungguh kuat, tulang rusukku dan juga tulang punggunggku ada beberapa yang rusak, manusia macam apa kau ini naruto uzumaki?persetan dengan semua itu setidaknya aku mendapat lawan yang layak kali ini, pemuda ini pukulannya dibandingkan si hashirama, pukulan hashirama tidak ada apa-apanya' batin madara sambil menyeringai karena mendapat lawan yang tangguh dan mengenai menahan diri?PERSETAN dengan hal tersebut toh madara tidak peduli dimensi kek,apa kek, yang madara kini mau hanya bertarung habis-habisan untuk melihat siapa yang terkuat

"ada apa pria tua?tidak kuat untuk melanjutkan hal ini dan lebih memilih duduk di kursi jelekmu tadi?" Tanya naruto dengan nada yang…sangat..sangat mengejek untuk seseorang atau siapapun yang mendengarnya

"hn"ucap madara pendek sambil berlari kearah naruto dengan tujuan untuk meninju naruto dipipi,naruto yang melihat madara berlari kearahnya hanya menyeringai dan berlari kearah madara dengan tujuan yang sama yaitu beradu 'taijutsu' kini naruto tidak memakai kecepatan 'inhuman' nya juga tapi memakai kecepatan manusia biasa

"**BUAGHH…..**"

"**BUAGH..**","**BUAGH…**"bunyi pukulan-pukulan yang mendarat disetiap bagian tubuh kedua orang tersebut tapi kedua orang yang bisa dibilang bukan manusia ini tidak memperdulikan hal tersebut dan lebih memilih tetap melanjutkan acara baku hantam antara tangan,kaki,hingga bahkan kepala

"**BUAGHH….**" pukulan naruto yang lebih unggul menghantam madara dibagian perut sehingga madara terpental kearah udara naruto yang melihat hal tersebut tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan tersebut dan langsung melompat keudara sehingga setara dengan madara yang masih 'terbang' akibat pukulan milik naruto

"**HARIKEN**"

Ucap naruto ketika sudah sejajar dengan madara diudara dan hasil jutsu naruto yang baru saja dikeluarkannya adalah sebuah gelombang kejut yang terbuat dari angin dan berbentuk bola untuk melindungi naruto dari apapun tapi jangan salah dengan dampak dari terkena serangan tersebut karena serangan tersebut adalah sangat mematikan buktinya madara yang bahkan belum menyentuh tanah dengan alami harus menderita dengan cara terlempar kebawah dengan cepat dan terlebih lagi bagian punggungnya yang baru saja terkena serangan naruto

"bocah kau sungguh hebat" ucap madara sambil mencoba berdiri dan ketika sudah berdiri madara langsung melap darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya dengan kasar, tanpa banyak bicara madara langsung menuju kearah naruto lagi dengan mata 'EMS' yang sudah aktif, madara yang masih beradu 'taijutsu' bersama naruto dengan kecepatan 'inhuman' yang bahkan bila menggunakan mata sharingan masih susah untuk melihat pertarungan dasyhat tersebut, pukulan demi pukulan dilontarkan dari kedua pihak yang tidak mau mengalah sama sekali, style demi style di peragakan oleh masing-masing pihak yang ingin lebih unggul dari lawannya, bunyi demi bunyi yang keluar akibat pergesekan antara tangan dan tangan, darah demi darah yang mulai keluar dari semua sisi seperti mulut, hidung, dan tempat-tempat lainnya, kedua pihak yang masih bertarung menggunakan 'taijutsu' dengan kecepatan yang gila, tanpa memperdulikan diri mereka yang sudah babak belur akibat serangan dari musuh

"sudah cukup bermainnya bocah" ucap madara sambil membuat sebuah jutsu dengan cepat sedangkan sang pemuda bersurai kuning hanya berdiri dengan santai sambil mengelap darah yang keluar dari sudut mulutnya

"**Susano'o**"

Setelah madara mengucapkan nama yang menurut naruto cukup asing bagi naruto muncul sebuah badan disekitar madara berwarna biru yang memiliki kepala dua(lihat aja susano'o milik madara), tanpa banyak bicara madara langsung memukul naruto dengan susano'o miliknya yang dapat dihindari oleh naruto dengan gampang

"hanya segitu saja kekuatan seorang madara uchiha? Aku bahkan belum mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuanku" ucap naruto dengan percaya diri sambil membuat handseal panjang dan rumit dalam keadaan sambil menghindar dari pukulan-pukulan milik susano'o madara

"**SECRET JUTSU: GOD OF LIGHT NO JUTSU**"

"_hapuslah segala kejahatan yang ada dimuka bumi, hapuslah segala kejahatan yang ada dengan nama dewa cahaya,dewa kebenaran, hapuslah segala hal buruk yang ada dimuka bumi atas nama dewa tertinggi dewa cahaya, dewa kebenaran, dewa perang, dengan berkah yang diberikan kepadaku tidak ada kegelapan yang dapat berdiri dihadapan ku, hilanglah wahai kau kegelapan!_"

**T.L.O.U.N**

"stoop!" ucap yahiko dengan keras yang mendapat perhatian dari semua orang, semua orang menatap yahiko dengan penasaran karena kenapa si pemuda bersurai jingga ini menyuruh naruto untuk berhenti bercerita pada saat bagian terpenting dicerita tersebut

"kau kenapa yahiko?" Tanya naruto agak kesal karena dia harus berhenti bercerita padahal cerita itu bahkan belum selesai

"aku…aku…aku lapar" semua orang yang mendengar ucapan tersebut hanya sweetdrop akibat perkataan yahiko, sedangkan yahiko hanya menggaruk kepala bagian belakanya yang tidak gatal

"ugh….tanganku.." ucap seseorang dengan nada kesakitan yang kita tahu namanya obito uchiha, naruto yang mengambil inisiatif lebih dulu langsung kearah obito yang sudah sadar dan mulai menjelaskan peristiwa yang menimpa anak muda tersebut a.k.a obito, sedangkan obito yang baru memahami perkataan naruto hanya bisa sedih,marah,dan kesal, entah kenapa dia seperti sangat frustasi dengan hal yang baru saja terjadi

"kau tahu….seharusnya kau bersyukur karena kau masih hidup dan juga bagian badan mu yang hilang bisa dikembalikan olehku" ucap naruto sambil mengingat-ngingat

_FLASHBACK_

**T.L.O.U.N**

"walaupun dia bisa selamat dari reruntuhan tadi beberapa bagian badannya tidak dapat diselamatkan" ucap nagato sambil menatap obito muda dengan tatapan sedih, disamping nagato ada naruto dan madara sedangkan yang lain sedang duduk dan bercerita mengenai masa lalunya

"ya sepertinya begitu, tapi ada satu cara untuk membuat dia kembali mendapatkan bagian tubuhnya yang sudah hilang walaupun itu bukan hal yang gampang untuk dilakukan" ucap naruto dan mendapat perhatian penuh dari madara ketika naruto mengatakan bahwa ada jutsu yang dapat mengembalikan bagian tubuh obito yang sudah tahu jutsu apa yang akan digunakan naruto jutsu yang sama ketika naruto kehilangan bagian tangan kanannya ketika melawan madara dulu, jutsu terlarang aliran yang sudah hilang naruto mengatakan jutsu ini adalah jutsu dewa pemberi, salah satu dari 5 dewa yang pernah di sebutkan, dewa yang bahkan kekuatannya lebuh tinggi dari susano'o sekalipun

"kau akan menggunakan jutsu itu lagi dobe?" Tanya madara tanpa harus menatap naruto sedikitpun, naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa harus bicara karena tidak lama naruto mulai membuat sebuah handseal yang sangat rumit dan cepat

"**SECRET JUTSU: GOD OF WISDOM NO JUTSU**"

" _dewa pemberi, dewa kehidupan, dewa penyayang, dengan ini aku uzumaki naruto pemegang kontrak menyuruhmu untuk melakukan apa yang aku inginkan, atas nama pemegang kontrak, atas perintah dewa tertinggi dari 5 dewa bumi, langit, maupun dewa neraka, aku menyuruhmu untuk melakukan apa yang ingin aku inginkan_" ucap naruto sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menempelkannya ke kepala obito yang masih dalam keadaan koma, dalam hitungan detik bagian-bagian badan milik obito yang hilang mulai kembali lagi seperti keadaan semulanya, nagato masih terpaku dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi, naruto hanya tersenyum sambil memegang mata kirinya yang mulai mengeluarkan darah segar dengan cepat, madara yang mengetahui akibat dari jurus ini langsung memegang badan naruto yang mulai kelihatan lelah dan juga keringat, madara masih mengingat ketika naruto pertama kali menggunakan jutsu ini, naruto akan langsung mengeluarkan darah segar dari mata kiri atau kanannya dan langsung kelelahan akibat terlalu banyak menggunakan chakra

**T.L.O.U.N**

"jadi dimana kita akan tinggal untuk saat ini ~dattebane? Ups!" ucap kushina sambil memegang mulutnya Karena malu akibat keceplosan satu kata yang menurutnya mengganggu

"dattebane?apa itu dattebane kushina-chan?" Tanya naruto penasaran dengan kalimat yang baru saja keluar dari mulut pacarnya itu dan mendapat jitakan dari kushina untuk mengatak jangan bertanya sedangkan trio 'ya'na'ko'(ya:yahiko,na:nagato,ko:konan) dan juga obito hanya tertawa dan langsung mendapat jitakan yang sama dari kushina, beda dengan duo uchiha yang pendiam. terkadang ketika madara melihat tingkah obito madara sering mengira bahwa obito bukanlah seorang uchiha yang dari sananya seorang uchiha adalah orang yang pendiam,dingin,dan lain-lain. Sedangkan sifat obito menurut madara tidak berbeda dengan naruto dan yahiko, mereka bertiga sama-sama 'hyperactive',ribut,dan senang mengganggu orang lain. Mungkin menurut madara suatu saat akan ada 'trio dobe' karena tingkah mereka yang serupa,rambut yang serupa dan hanya dibedakan oleh warna dan panjang.

'apa aku akan terus tersiksa oleh keributan dari 'trio Dobe' ini?' batin madara pusing ketik melihat naruto,yahiko,obito sedang dikejar oleh kushina dan what the? Kenapa yang paling depan atau lebih tepatnya didepan naruto dan juga sedang lari adalah itachi. Padahal kalau tidak salah dari tadi itachi ada disampingnya, sungguh kelakuan obito dan itachi merusak 'image' clan uchiha yang selalu dijaganya dengan baik

"JANGAN LARI KALIAN!DATTEBANE!" teriak kushina menggelegar dan membuat beberapa orang yang ada didekatnya akan langsung tuli, obito yang tidak kuat lari langsung dipukul oleh kushina dengan kejam setiap kushina memukul obito, obito selalu berteriak minta tolong kepada kawan-kawannya dan berakhir pingsan dengan gigi rontok,darah disana-sini,muka bonyok, kesembuhan total 0 persen, selanjutnya yahiko yang tertangkap oleh kushina dan langsung berakhir sama seperti obito,kesembuhan total 0 persen, lalu itachi yang tertangkap akibat kepenghianatan naruto dengan cara melempar sesuatu ke itachi dan langsung tepat mengenai punggung itachi dan membuat itachi tertangkap oleh kushina, wajah keren itachi hilang,harga diri uchiha yang ada di itachi?hilang,kesembuhan total lima persen, dan akhirnya naruto ditangkap oleh kushina dan dipukul habis-habisan, kenapa kushina dapat mengangkap naruto?itu karena ketika naruto sedang berlari madara membuat sesuatu yang membuat naruto jatuh terguling-guling, dan setiap pukulan yang melayang kearah naruto selalu ada teriakan yang mengatakan madara sebagai seorang penghianat sedangkan madara hanya menyeringai dengan puas

**T.L.O.U.N**

"kau sudah mendapatkan keberadaan uzumaki naruto?" Tanya seseorang mirip ular dan kita kenal sebagai orochimaru

"ya begitulah orochimaru-sama dan juga sepertinya naruto sudah mulai mengumpulkan orang-orang kuat untuk mencapai perdamaian"ucap seseorang dan orachimaru hanya dapat tertawa sinis dan langsung menatap orang tersebut dengan tajam

"kau harus membunuh semua anggota kelompok milik naruto dengan kelompokmu" ucap orochimaru dengan senyuman yang mengerikan dan dapat membuat siapa saja menjadi ketakutan akibat melihat senyumannya

"lalu bunuh situa bangsat danzo itu, dia pikir aku mengikuti perjanjian yang sedang diadakan untuk tidak saling membunuhfu..fu…fu.."

**T.L.O.U.N**

"ROOT!" teriak danzo disuatu tempat dan langsung muncul beberapa anbu setelah ucapan danzo tersebut

"misi kalian adalah untuk membunuh salah satu sennin legendaris yaitu orochimaru" ucap danzo dingin dengan cepat para anbu didikan danzo langsung mengangguk dan menghilang

'si busuk orochimaru pasti berfikir aku akan mengikuti perjanjian yang kita buat ha..ha..ha….' batin danzo dengan kejam

**T.L.O.U.N**

"minato semuanya sudah siap untuk misi pengejaran itachi dan juga kushina" ucap seorang jounin kepada pemuda berambut kuning panjang dan hampir mirip naruto

"hnn…baiklah inoichi,chouza,shikaku,fugaku,mikoto,dan yang lainnya kita akan memulai pengejaran dua orang shinobi konoha dua orang yang sudah diketahui yaitu kushina dan itachi yang melarikan diri bersama seorang missing-nin konoha yang aku ketahui bernama UZUMAKI NARUTO!, ketika bertemu dengan uzumaki naruto bunuh ditempat sedangkan kedua orang yang tadi deisebut jangan dibunuh!" ucap minato kepada semua jounin dan gabungan anbu untuk mengejar 2 orang shinobi konoha dan juga membunuh seorang missing-nin konoha yang diperintahkan oleh para 'tetua-tetua bau tanah'

"entah kenapa nama naruto uzumaki seperti familiar di telingaku?"

"ya..aku juga" ucap beberapa shinobi berbisik-bisik

"kau lupa peristiwa pengeksekusian salah satu shinobi konoha yang bernama naruto uzumaki? Salah satu shinobi terbaik dan juga yang paling baik hati" ucap shinobi yang lain sambil berjalan mengikuti yang lain

**T.L.O.U.N**

"naruto…naruto….uzumaki…..hiks…hiks…ma-maafkan aku" ucap seseorang sendirian didalam kamar yang gelap "aku…aku…aku tidak ingin semua ini seperti ini hiks…,seandainya saat itu aku..aku tidak memaksamu untuk memakan buah itu kau tidak akan seperti ini hiks…hiks"

"karena aku sudah membuat kau menderita hiks…izinkan aku untuk membunuh kau naruto hiks….aku akan membuat penderitaanmu berakhir hiks…"

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**Yo bagaimana chapter ini apa kah memuaskan? Semoga memuaskan para pembaca! Apakah terlalu rush?typo-nya banyak?terlalu ooc? Semoga nggak dan bagaimana dengan masa lalu naruto?semoga memuaskan para reader semua!dan di chapter ini ari juga menunjukkan beberapa rahasia naruto kan? Atau tidak?lalu ari juga mengeluarkan satu lagi musuh naruto walaupun dia perempuan tapi jangan salah loh nanti dia juga kuat kok**

**Lalu kalau ada pertanyaan seperti biodata-biodata karakter di fict ini cuman perlu P.M ari dan tulis nama karakternya kok, ini juga berlaku untuk jutsu-jutsu naruto**

**Sekian dan jangan lupa review ya…? Thx untuk tidak memflame fict ini:), memreview dan juga memfavourite, sekian dan jaa-nee….**

**Eittss…sebelum mereview di fict ini sudah dijelaskan bahwa naruto mempunyai dua doujutsu yaitu 'YM' dan juga 'RAHASIA, naruto juga mempunyai beberapa jutsu rahasia seperti memanggil 5 dewa walaupun tidak dapat mengeluarkan tubuh sang dewa tapi setidaknya naruto dapat menggunakan jutsu-jutsu sang dewa seperti yang tadi ada di fict ini,ini daftar-daftar 5 dewa bumi,langit,dan neraka yang sudah diketahui**

**GOD OF LIGHT: salah satu dari dewa yang mendapat banyak julukan seperti dewa perang, dewa kebenaran dan juga dewa kebijaksanaan, god light adalah dewa trtinggi yang ada di surga dan juga yang terkuat**

**GOD OF WISDOM: salah satu dewa yang baik hati dan digunakan untuk menyembuhkan luka, dan semua luka, god of wisdom adalah salah satu dewa surga**

**GOD OF DEAD: salah satu dewa yang berkuasa di neraka dapat membangkitkan siapapun yang telah mati dan juga dapat menyegel segala roh yang masih hidup**

**Dan dewa-dewa yang lain masih rahasia maaf kalo masalah dewa ini menyinggung beberapa orang yang mempercayai dewa-dewa**

**Bye…..**


End file.
